


handmade

by NoxWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, doctor!Alex, mixed martial arts au, mma fight!maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrites/pseuds/NoxWrites
Summary: "You can't just keep living in a cage." Alex hisses with anger, venom lacing her words."I can! It's easier. When I'm in the ring no one else matters, so why not have that safety net when I'm out of the ring!" Maggie's fists hit the practice bag, her punches are frantic and Alex can see the effects of lack of sleep and food. Her legs shake and her hands falter."Because you matter to someone else!" She slowly moves in between Maggie and the bag, gripping her wrists to prevent further punching. "To me. You matter to me."ormma au





	1. Part I

The entire gym was lit, sounds of fists hitting bags and bodies hitting mats. The warehouse had an open roof with swinging lights from the constant force of movement in the gym. Filled with people laughing and talking, moving between groups and friends. It looked relaxing if one ignores the repeated punching and slamming of fists and bodies.

She paces around the ring. Watching avidly as the two women do their dance. One foot flies to connect with one woman’s ribcage and an arm slides down to block. The first woman, a young brunette adult, takes two steps back and one to the left. Her opponent, roughly the same age with blonde hair, takes one forward and two back. The brunette fights with slow and thought out movements whereas her opponent moves swiftly and puts pressure on the other woman while she decides her next move.

“Ms. Danvers.”

When Alex turns around from the ring to face an older woman at the door marked Manager and Client Office, she has her hand extended to lead into the office. Alex nods her head, grabbing her bag and walking to the office. Before going through the door, she walks by a window. Straightening her collar on the black button up she has tucked into her black jeans.

As she walks inside she sits down in a chair facing the manager’s desk. A different woman walks in, a black blazer on and binder in hand, she is the embodiment of power. Her hair is tied back and her heels click with purpose. She sits behind her desk with grace and the room is dead silent for a few seconds before she speaks.

“Ms. Danvers, we reviewed your application and your recommendations. The people at Seattle Grey’s Hospital speak very highly of you.” She flips through three pages within her binder. Looking meticulously at one then back to another before letting the pages fall flat and she looks at Alex with a blank expression.

“Thank you,” Alex was going to go in depth about her experience at the hospital but the woman across from her raised her hand in protest.

“As manager of the Sawyer Brand and her UFC contract I need to find the best candidate for her health team. Our last head medic, was unsatisfactory to say the least.” She closed her binder and folded her hands atop the desk. “Ms. Sawyer is trifling at times but we need a dedicated individual. So if you're willing to work the hours and the person, you got the job”

“Thank you, Ms. M’orzz.” She stands and leans over to shake M’gann’s hand. A hidden smile as she holds the handshake firmly before the two let go and M’gann walks around the desk towards the door.

“If you want, Ms. Sawyer would like to meet you before you actually become her head medic. She prefers knowing the person who will be performing her physicals and evaluations.” M’gann moved with Alex out of the office, her hands moving as they further talk about hours and wages and what exactly being Ms. Sawyer’s medic means.

When Alex steps outside of the office she looks around, expecting to see another woman in a suit who would be Ms. Sawyer.

Instead, M’gann walks Alex over to the ring she had previously been circling. The same two women stand in the center continuing their dance as the new women approach.

M’gann waits as a few punches are thrown and then once both of them are back to circling each other she lets out a cough. “Lance, Sawyer.”

Both women are still in motion but when both nod their heads, giving consent to stop, they pull back and undo the straps on their gloves.

The younger one, blonde in hair and impatient in style, sits down on the edge of the ring. Her legs hang over the side and she pulls off the rest of her gear as she sips a jug of water. The older one, brunette and patient, leans against the rope and takes off her sparring helmet and gloves.

“Ms. Sawyer, Alex Danvers. Alex Danvers, Ms Maggie Sawyer.” M’gann pointed between the two women and took a step back as Alex took one forward.

Alex’s eyes follow the fighter’s form, from her feet to her head. She’s lean with scars across her body which she clearly doesn’t seem self conscious about. Her helmet comes off and the dark brown locks previously scattered flow lightly around her shoulders. She drops her gloves onto the mat and gives Alex a quick smirk.

“You’re the Danvers.” Maggie opens a hole between two ropes and swings her leg over the ropes and onto the ground. She tosses her helmet behind her with her gloves.

“I’m a Danvers. I have a sister” Alex places her hands behind her back, crossing them at the wrists as she watches Maggie watch her.

Maggie laughs lightly but skips over the subject of proper introductions. “You were walking around the ring earlier, what do you think? Wanna give it a round? Any tips?” She was clearly looking for some high ground for her to start of the conversation. Her hand grabs the hem of her shirt to pull over her face and wipe off the sweat from her session.

Alex bites the inside of her mouth, she could be nice and just say no, or she could tear her a new one. “Well,” She drags out the vowel before taking a deep breath. “You shift your back foot too much. You’re right hook falters, probably due to a poorly set bone. You can’t follow through with any form of high aerial kicks. Again, probably due to a poorly set bone or just having your hip take too much weight when you do kick. You favor your left side even while you’re right handed.” She finishes within one breath. “But that’s just my opinion.”

A boisterous laugh is heard from the side, the woman Maggie had previously been fighting is heaving over her knee with laughter. “I like her. If you fire her like the last one, I have dibs. You might actually learn a thing or two if you listen.” She pats Maggie’s shoulders before walking away and laughing again.

Maggie leans down and grabs an empty water bottle, chucking it at the other girl’s head. “Fuck off, Sara.” With a sigh, she turns back to Alex and has that smirk that Alex can’t tell if she wants to punch off her lips or something else. “You are certainly informed with fighting. You used to fight?”

“I’m here for a job and money, not friendship.” Alex turns around, walking back to M’gann as she forgot her bag in the office.

M’gann grabs her bag for her and Alex makes her way out of the gym. Ignoring the way that she can feel Maggie’s eyes follow her the entire time. When she’s out of the building she pulls her button up out of her jeans so it's easier for her to throw a leg over her motorcycle. As she pulls out of the parking lot, she makes a mental note to stock up on advil.

—

She’s seated on her couch when Kara comes through the door with plastic bags in tow. Her sister walks to Alex’s kitchen island to place the food down but not before noticing a rather large stash of advil.

“What’s-what’s with the advil?” Kara pulls food from her bags while looking between her sister and the pile of medicine.

“I got the job.” Alex braced herself as her sister screamed and hopped in excitement before continuing, “and the fighter is annoying so I’m stocking up for when I need the advil after getting a headache because she’s so frustrating.”

Kara chuckled lightly as she sat down next to Alex with food for them both. She lays next to her sister as the two flip through channels with no real purpose. Kara’s feet find their way onto Alex’s lap and even though Alex has to adjust to accommodate her sister’s stinky feet she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Kara was the one who was adopted. The one who isn’t even from Earth. By looking at her pink cardigan and long skirt, no one would guess she was an alien. She’s careful with the abilities of the yellow sun and she does humane things. Like biting her nails when she gets nervous or running her hand through her hair when she’s stressed.

They're little movements but Alex feels like she can connect to her sister through them. She can read her like a book and it’s easier to read someone than writing their story.

Her mind wanders to what if Kara ever went with someone else. She wasn’t always the best new kid but she’s still her sister. The thought almost makes her stomach sick, the mere idea of Kara being anywhere else and without Kara being in her own life is worse than thinking of the pain of death.

Kara’s heel butts into Alex’s thigh. “What’s getting those gears turning?”

It takes Alex a minute to realize the television has been paused and the timestamp is farther than when they started surfing. She takes a breath before putting on her smile that only Kara can pull out of her.

“Just thinking about how much I love you.” She grabs Kara’s hand and pulls her close so they can hug. Kara seems to accept the answer because she unpauses the television and pushes in closer to Alex.

It’s nice, having a personal heater as a sister, but it’s also interrupted from a string of notifications from Alex’s phone. She excuses herself and grabs her phone off the charging dock.

**Unknown number:** Is this Ms. Danvers? _mark as spam?_

**Unknown number:** This is Maggie Sawyer. Probably should have started with that. M’gann gave me your number. _mark as spam?_

Alex types out the information for Maggie’s contact. Once she was done she had three new texts waiting for her.

**Sawyer:** I tend to go rogue, at least that's what M’gann describes it as.

**Sawyer:** By rogue I mean I tend to go to underground fights, unsanctioned clubs.

**Sawyer:** What I’m trying to say is, I’m at Olsen’s Health  & Fitness gym. Could you come patch me up?

_Shit._ Alex slides her phone into her back pocket. Grabbing her jacket on the way back to Kara.

“Hey, emergency at work.” Alex slides her jacket on as she tries to explain to her kid sister.

“It’s not even your first day?” Kara tosses the food onto Alex’s table.

“That’s why I bought so much advil. I’m gonna get a head rush. You staying here?”

Kara shakes her head no and stands from the couch, trading her borrowed bunny slippers for sneakers. “I wanna see what mixed-martial arts is all about.”

_Great._ Alex rolls her eyes. If Kara starts getting into MMA because of this, Eliza will never let her hear the end of it. The two sisters walk from Alex apartment to the parking garage and to her bike.

It’s a twenty minute ride to Olsen’s gym and half way there Alex remembers that her bike doesn’t have her medical supplies. She scolds herself for forgetting the one thing she’s paid not to forget.

The first thing she notices is that the gym is dark. No lights seem to be shining. They’re all off, the parking lot lights aren’t even on. Alex slows the bike for caution once she’s in the parking lot.

They park closest to the front door they could get and Kara gets off first. Looking around as Alex tries to figure out where the hell Maggie was at. Her phone has been silent even when she replied with the standard “I’m here”.

“Where the fuck-” Alex is cut off by a light flashing on and off between the gym and an alley. “Come with me.” She grips her sister's arm and leads them to the alley. The light hasn’t been turned on again but the door is propped open by a rock.

The hallway connected to the door was pitch black, Kara pulled her phone out in order to use the flashlight feature. As they walk farther down the hallway a pounding noise of a bass progressively gets louder.

It’s obnoxious.

Towards the end of the hallway another door is propped and Alex can see lights moving and shifting.

“You stay behind me. No matter what.” Alex takes a step forward into the door but turns behind to look at Kara again. “No matter what.”

Kara nods her head in agreement before following Alex through the staircase that goes down a floor.

It’s loud. It’s loud and it’s bright. It’s loud, bright and it smells. It’s loud, bright, smelly and hot.

The gym is packed. There’s people in bleachers screaming at the top of their lungs, there's two fighters in an octagon cage, and a handful of doors leading to some smaller rooms from the looks of it. Alex pushes her way through the crowd, reaching back for Kara’s hand when she’s afraid she lost her sister.

Once she’s at the front of the crowd her eyes scan for some form of official. A short man stands by a back corner of the octagon, iPad in hand as he looks from the screen to the fight.

She motions for Kara to follow as she walks towards him. Poking him on the shoulder startles him to the point that he almost dropped his tablet.

“Where can I find the evaluation room or your manager?” Alex practically shouts in order for him to hear.

“James is over there.” His finger point is awkward and full of nerves, his hand is shaking as he lowers it.

Alex nods and walks to the man he pointed to, tall and in daily clothes as if he isn’t hosting an underground fight club. When she gets closer he turns and smiles a pearly white smile.

“I’m looking for Maggie Sawyer!” She screams but he still can’t hear so she leans in a bit and yells a bit louder “I’m looking for Maggie Sawyer!”

He finally hears her, leading her and Kara to a room with benches along the middle and medical equipment along the edges, a single row of lockers in the back.  It’s soundproof, or at least somehow tightly sealed because the shouts become quiet as the door closes.

“Danvers! My hero!” Maggie’s towards the end of one bench, some kid looking at a cut on her arm. She flaps her arm to get him to leave and he does, so she throws a leg over the bench to sit open legged and waits for Alex to sit. Her tanktop has a rip on the side and her shorts are bloody.

“What is this place?” Alex questions as she grabs one of the medical bags and slides it across the floor to Maggie.

“It’s all legal! I have permits and everything!” She hears James shout from behind her. Her sister and him are talking about something she doesn’t care to know about.

Alex rolls her eyes and sits in front of Maggie, the same position Maggie is sitting. She picks up a small flashlight, aiming to the side of Maggie’s eyes. Her head is fine, a scrape under her brow and a bruise slowly forming on her jaw.

She slips on sanitation gloves before working further. She moves to look at the scar the previous medic was inspecting. “Aren’t you supposed to be like the best or something?” Alex asks as she runs her hand over the skin, the cut being deep causes the blood to spill a bit.

“You are snippy. Sara was right.” Maggie chuckles and winces at the pain when Alex presses into her cut. “But yes, Lightweight champion three years. Just because I’m ranked at the top doesn’t mean I don’t get banged up. I’m just better at getting back up.”

Alex wasn’t really expecting that answer, she was expecting some cocky remark about how she is the best and greatest. “So who did this?”

“You going to go fight someone for me? I’m honored. But it’s fine. It was a new fighter. I’ll get her back some time.” It’s as if she doesn’t know how to be serious because she lets out another soft chuckle.

When Alex presses a needle into the skin of the cut Maggie turns away and groans in pain. Alex laughs, a mixed martial arts fighter is afraid of needles. She finishes her cross stitching and then looks at Maggie.

“The rest is just bruises and some scrapes that will heal in a couple days. But this one.” Alex flicks the newly stitched cut and holds back a laugh when Maggie groans. “That one is going to need a week or two.”

Maggie hums for a moment, “That’s not going to work, I have two fight this upcoming week. All professional so don’t worry.”

“God forbid I worried.” Alex rolls her eyes. Maggie smiles, but it’s not her usual smile. It’s one of those smiles that are supposed to be hidden away and locked in a box before you go to bed.

Alex coughs to get the thought out of her head, but she knows that smile will bug her whether she admits it or not. “All done.”

Maggie nods and says a quick thank you before standing up and sliding her shirt over her head.

“Um,”

“Is there a cut I didn’t see?” Maggie looks down like she’s innocent. Like she doesn’t know she has a six-pack and toned muscles.

“Nevermind.” Alex shakes her head and stands to put the unused supplies away. “Well. I’m done.”

“I’ll tell M’gann to compensate you for this. She already knows this happens frequently.”

Alex nods her head and walks back to where Kara and James are still talking. Kara is snorting with laughter and Alex can feel the second hand embarrassment. She prepares to leave and tells Kara to go up to the bike, luckily her sister listens and James helps her out.

“I would say this is a one time thing but this happens frequently. Sometimes on a whim, sometimes I’ll tell you before I go.” Maggie’s sliding a new shirt on, a black henley, when Alex turns to face her.

“So I should expect a change in my sleep schedule?” Alex’s hands go to her hips and her fingers tap against her sides in impatience.

“I could always accommodate you.” Maggie smirks and when Alex rolls her eyes and looks a bit off put she rethinks what she said. “I mean, my place is in a central area to each gym, so if you need a place to crash and your place is too far.”

Alex nods as the clarification came, “I feel like that wouldn’t be the best idea.”

“You never know what is or isn’t a good idea.” Maggie shrugs, walking away from the lockers she was standing by before and towards Alex. “But, I am thankful for your medical expertise.”

Alex nods, a little apprehensive as Maggie is only arms length away. She bites the inside of her cheeks. Maggie stands in front of her for a moment, a smile plastered on her face.

Alex turns to the side and walks back out into the plaza. She weaves her way through the crowd. Out of the gym and onto the street is the time she breathes and collects her thoughts before meeting Kara.

“You all good?” Kara’s leaning against the bike as Alex reaches her.

“I need those advils.”


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's got a backstory, Kara is excited, and Alex desperately needs sleep.

The ride home was a quiet one. Kara settled on the couch once they’re back in Alex’s apartment, picking up her food to microwave it as if nothing had happened. Alex dropped her keys into the bowl she had on the side table by the door.

“She seems nice.” Kara stabbed her noodles with a fork as she spoke.

Alex turned to face her baby sister, “I didn’t think you actually saw her, too busy ogling the owner of the gym.”

Kara’s face opened in shock, pointing her fork accusingly towards her sister. “Says the one ogling her boss.”

“First off, I wasn’t ogling her, she took her shirt off and I wasn’t expecting it.” Alex scoffed, “Second off, M’gann is my boss.”

Kara chuckled under her breath, Alex tossed one of her grapes at her sister in disdain. Sadly, Kara has alien reflexes so she caught it with her mouth. Both of the sisters looked to the clock on Alex’s oven? _10:28pm._

“Off to bed with you now.” Alex stood, grabbing a pillow and blanket from the closet for Kara. Her sister laid back onto the sofa, tossing the blanket over herself. Alex planted a quick kiss to Kara’s forehead.

It had been days Alex had a good night's rest. Her past job ruined her sleep schedule, she was exhausted with just half a day of work. But oddly enough, with what could be called and even more hectic work schedule, she fell asleep easily.

Her eyes didn’t feel heavy and she didn’t feel the exhaustion throughout her bones. She felt just happily tired. Knowing she would get sleep for a while since Maggie had gone home. It felt easy to just let sleep take her, to let her body lax into the bed.

—

Throughout the first two weeks of the new job Alex had learned the ropes, never lose your phone was practically the only rule. She learned little tricks to help her keep up. Her advil helps with the headaches she gets from dealing with people in the business.

She brings a packet of gum in her medical bag. Maggie chews through eight pieces on her own before and after matches. It’s ridiculous.

Currently, she doesn’t need her medical pack or gum. Maggie decided on an open sparring match against Sara. About a hundred of her fans from town are no gathered around the ring. Maggie and Sara throwing punches, and the crowd taking photos.

Maggie’s more fluid this morning, her footwork slides instead of stomps. Punches that would usually look so technical and harsh are being tossed with a looseness in her muscles. They’re still strong and she follows through but they aren’t rigid.

Her dodges and blocks are better as well, she puts more force into her pushes when Sara goes for her face but hits her arms. Pushing Sara away and catching her off guard more than usual.

As they turn around, circling each other before starting their next round Alex can see Maggie looking right over Sara’s shoulder. Tossing a wink and a smirk in Alex’s direction, Maggie goes back to the task at hand.

“Alex Danvers, correct?”

The voice came from her side. Some man with a three point suit and way too much gel in his hair. His suit was an off blue which didn’t match his tie even though he so clearly tried to get the same color. His accent color, a dark red, could only be found in the pocket hankey he was carrying.

“I am she, and you are?” When his hand slowly reached out, she tentatively took it within her own hand to shake.

“Maxwell Lord.” He spoke as if she should know the name immediately.

“Pardon, who?” She took her hand back, he was still holding it after the shake and she felt his hands get clammy.

He pulled his hand back, adjusting the tie around his neck. “I run the Lord Fitness’ across the country.” He pulled a small rectangular card from his jacket pocket, handing it to Alex face down. “As well as the Sinclair team. Veronica and Maggie will be competing at the Las Vegas tournament. Thought it would help to look at the competition.” He made a loud chuckle, as if something he said was funny. Alex didn’t find it as amusing.

Unbeknownst to her, Maggie was watching as she unstrapped her gloves on the other side of the gym.

Alex took the card and slid it into a random pocket, to be picked out before washing and tossing it away. “Well, I’m sure M’gann would be happy to know you are here.”

Alex pointed towards the manager’s office. Maxwell’s overly happy exterior cracked, a hint of nerves pouring out. “I’m sure Ms. M’orzz is plenty busy. I was just on my way out with Sinclair anyway. Use the number on that card if you want anything. Perhaps a new job. Perhaps a date.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m quite content.” Maxwell opened his arms in defeat, bowing a bit before walking off towards a taller woman with what appeared to be a snake tattoo around her neck.

Alex took the card and tossed it into the nearest trash can. Walking back over to Maggie, she noticed the fighter aggressively shoving equipment in her bag and huffing.

“Maggie?” Alex touched her shoulder and when Maggie spun around, she wasn’t expecting to have a fist near her face.

“Sorry. Just a bit tense.” Maggie sighed and went back to her shoving.

“Some guy, Lord, was here while you were sparring. Do you know him?”

Maggie let out one of the most sarcastic laughs Alex had ever heard, it was boisterous and non-genuine. “Yeah I know him. Thinks that he can buy his way to the top. Sniped three of my old medics. Thinks that because we aren’t a global gym that he can just take whatever he wants. The lightweight belt has alluded him and Roulette for years.”

Something clicked, Maggie must have seen Lord talking with her. He had already taken three of Maggie's team and now came back for another one. “Who’s Roulette?”

“Veronica fucking Sinclair. She fights dirty. You never know if you’ coming out of the ring alive with her.”

“And you’re fighting her? In a week? Do I need to catch up on surgical operations?” Alex saw Maggie chuckle before taking a seat on the metal bench behind her. “I’m serious Maggie.”

Maggie looked up at Alex, and Alex felt vulnerable. Like in those dreams where you are on stage and you only have your underwear on but everyone’s eyes are looking at you like nothing’s wrong. That’s what she’s feeling, because Maggie’s eyes are still looking at her like Alex single handedly put the sun and moon in orbit. Like Alex handmade the Earth in ceramics class during high school.

She also feels trapped, not stuck in a cage trap. Quicksand trapped. Because Maggie has that stupid smirk on her lips and it’s wide enough that Alex can see her stupid dimples and her stupid tongue peaking through her stupid teeth.

It takes a moment for Alex to even realize that while examining those stupid lips, they began to move.

“What?” Alex said.

“You okay there? Looked like I lost you to the void or something.” Maggie stood, her chin tucked a bit as she looked at Alex with the softest eyes Alex has seen. _They’re like big brown pillows for christ sake._ Alex just shook her head in confirmation, not really trusting her voice. “Okay, I said did you need a ride to the tournament? Or if you needed extra rooms. I saw your kid sister at that first late night fight you saved me from.”

Before registering what she was agreeing to, Alex nodded her head again. “Yes, that would be lovely.”

“To which question?”

“Both.”

Maggie nodded her head, not a smirk on her face but a genuine smile. “The caravan will be by to pick you up tonight at about 10pm. That okay?”

Alex nodded her head. Maggie let out a laugh before swinging her gym bag over her shoulders and walked to the locker room.

_Fuck._

—

“I love road trips!” Kara squealed and hit her couch’s cushion in excitement.

“I know you do, but Kara, this is serious okay. It’s my first national tournament with Maggie. I can’t be late to anything or anywhere. And I need professionalism.” Alex stares down her sister, pointing a finger to her sister.

“I can get quotes and act like a CatCo reporter. Snapper may even sign it off as an actual article so I get paid at the same time!” Kara suggests the idea like it’s not a big deal to get paid for your vacation.

“Good.” Alex stands, grabbing a suitcase for Kara to help her pack things. Alex’s suitcase sits at the door, waiting for the text from Maggie that tells her the bus is ready.

Kara starts tossing a handful of articles of clothing into the direction of the suitcase. Alex grabs the clothes that go to far or too short of the suitcase. Kara asks if there’s going to be a pool but she’s just met with a cold stare that screams, _professional_.

Once Kara has her case packed, it shouldn’t be called packed because it’s down right overflowing, Alex hugs the back of the case to the front so Kara can zip it closed. Kara has super strength but she can’t wrangle a suitcase.

The two finally get the case fully zipped right as Alex’s phone buzzes from her back pocket. The text is short and simple. Alerting her to the caravan’s arrival.

Alex stands up, getting off of the hardwood floor where she fell onto during the fight of the suitcase. She grabs her suitcase, along with her medical bag, and opens the door to let Kara out first as the two make their way to the bus.

Out of the elevator, Kara opens the building door and stands with her mouth dropped. The bus was the size of an RV. Alex was expecting a school bus for some reason.

The door to the RV swung open at the front of the car, Maggie hanging on by the handle and already in pajamas by the looks of it.

“All aboard, the polar express!” Maggie smiled, not her stupid smile, a cheeky smile this time with laughter on her lips. “Just kidding we’re going to Las Vegas not the north pole.” Kara feigned disappointment and Alex simply laughed.

“I’m sorry little Danvers!” Maggie yelled, jumping down from the RV to grab one of Alex’s bags and walking back to the bus. “Come on slow pokes. It’s a 10 hour drive to Las Vegas!”

Alex went up first, it was once again not what she expected. There was a couch lining half of the right side of the van, a spinning chair to the side of it. TV screens around the top of the bus and cabinets hanging around a long tabletop on the left side. Towards the back, a curtain hangs to the side so the bus can be split. It’s open at the moment, revealing a bunk bed cut out of the wall for sleep. the rest of the bus just has miscellaneous items owned by Maggie.

Kara squeals, she walks over to the bunk bed. “Can I have top bunk?” She practically screams with joy.

“Yeah go ahead little Danvers.” Maggie smiles and taps the driver on the shoulder to tell him to get moving.

“You didn’t have to let her get top bunk.” Alex fell against the couch, letting her bag drop to the floor.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t going to be using it.” Maggie smiled as she grabbed a water from the mini fridge.

The two sit in comfortable silence for a while, Kara’s in the built in restroom changing and when she’s out, she’s immediately in bed. She says goodnight to both of them as she pulls her blanket directly over her face.

“She’s cute.” Maggie smiles from the opposite end of the couch. Alex nods in agreement, leaning back and taking a sip from her soda. “If you drink that you’ll never sleep.”

Alex laughed, covering her mouth as a burp escaped. “It’s fine. Nothing out of the ordinary of not sleeping.” She looks out the windows, watching streetlights pass by and trees blurring together.

“You’re peculiar Danvers.” Maggie said, her water resting between her legs as she talks.

“You punch people for a living, and you think I’m peculiar.” Alex let out a real laugh, not one mandatory one she uses most of the time. A real, solid laugh and it was nice.

“What did you do before this?” Maggie asked, poking at Alex’s knee with her toe.

Alex looks at her hand. Not knowing how to explain that you worked for an organization that fights against aliens and your sister is one. “I did some research on bio-engineering.” Maggie nods. Leaning her head back, looking at the ceiling of the bus.

“Yourself?” Maggie cocks her head to see Alex. “What did you do before the boxing?”

That look from early today, the look of ultimate softness, it’s gone. Something darker. Something that Maggie might not even speak to Alex about. But her mouth opens and words do fall out, “When I was little, I wanted to be a cop. Wanted to follow in my dad’s footsteps. But high school came around, and people were assholes. So my dad got me into it, the fighting. I was good, like really good. The gym owner told my dad I should take actual classes.” Alex sat up, her arm leaning against the couch.

“So my dad, wanting everything in my life to be better than his life, he signed me up. Took classes. Kids from school saw me, very few people spoke to me, afraid I would beat them up. God the stigma around women and fighting it’s so gross. After high school, I went to college. I stopped fighting for a while, didn’t have time for it, I got a side job and a girlfriend. My life kept moving. But then my mom calls one day.” Alex can see the tears welling up in her eyes, she reaches out to take Maggie’s hand in hers, across the back of the couch.

“Some bust went wrong or something. I fell out of my studies, pushed my girlfriend away, quit my job. Joined a new club. Started fighting night gigs for money. M’gann found me one night. She was actually a janitor for the gym before this.” Maggie gestures to the bus. “But she found me and, I don’t know, saved me. Got me squared away and started doing legitimate gigs with actual rules and referees. Never looked back.”

Alex nodded, her thumb ran absent mindedly over Maggie’s knuckles, thinking of the bruises and scars that were there day after say before Alex got to her.

Maggie shook her head, and Alex’s heart broke because she was trying to lock up the feelings she just spilled out.

“I don’t know why I told you my life story. Sorry. I’m gonna catch some sleep. Goodnight.” Maggie went into the back, pushing past the curtain and leaving Alex alone in the front of the bus.

She was going to fall asleep, but her mind wandered. Wandered to Maggie’s past, to what Maggie was like as a child. She imagined her cute, hair tied back and a bundle of joy before she started fighting.

She was going to fall asleep, but sleep  
never came.

—

It’s in the women’s restroom of Las Vegas’ MGM Grand Hotel where she slips. Her mind that is, if she slipped in these shoes she would probably die. The loss of sleep is getting to her.

She’s gotten into a schedule. Well, it’s more like mayhem with specific times. She wakes at six in the morning and within thirty minutes, she’s at the gym or the arena or the back of an alley or wherever Maggie decides the day leads her. Lunch is usually on the go or forgotten entirely. Dinner is eaten swiftly, knowing that if she gets called by Maggie she’s off to her aid.

Her medical bag has doubled in weight, more and more supplies as she runs out or just knows she’ll need more. Her bike is being ridden that she actually has to fill up on gas weekly. She’s been sleeping better but also less. Doctors recommend six to eight hours of sleep, well they also recommend drinking eight bottles of water a day so who really listens to them.

She’s on the brink of exhaustion, from where her hands grip the edge of the marble sink she can see the strained muscles as her grip tightens. Alex can feel the marble pushing into her skin so she removes her hands from the edges, turning the water on, she runs her hands through the cold stream. The water refreshes her skin, the cold wakes her up a bit. It’s also a nice way to relax quickly.

When she looks in the mirror she can see a bit of purple under her eyes, right where they sag. Her hair, cut along her jawline, is still neatly brushed. When she feels confident enough to go back out, she flattens her dress and stands up a bit taller as her heels click with purpose.

Leaving the restroom is regretful, she’s assaulted with noise and low lighting and awful music. It’s odd, seeing people usually dressed half naked and drenched in sweat turning into high functioning societal figures.

She takes a deep breath before shuffling her way through the crowd to where she had left her friends. It was nice of Maggie to let Alex add a few tag alongs. Kara was obvious, and Kara invited her two new friends from the underground club they went to a few weeks ago. Winn and James, they were both decent people, and Winn was always happy to join in on Alex’s science banter. James was what would be deemed, “the cool kid”, he was smart as well.

Sadly, as she’s going back to them she’s stopped by one of the most vile people within the industry.

“Ms. Danvers, a pleasure to see you again.” Maxwell Lord, manager of Sinclair and owner of one of the largest gym franchises out there. He’s gone to Maggie’s fights more than once and has either tried to buy her from Maggie or get her to quit.

She looks over his shoulder, Kara is talking with some woman who looks familiar but she can’t place her face. Her eyes continue to scan around the room, looking for some way out of this hell.

Across the floor she sees M’gann, champagne glass in hand, looking at her with a puzzled expression. She tries to convey her need of an escape goat and luckily M’gann seems to understand, she nods her head and walks through the crowd.

Alex turns herself back to face Maxwell, a smug grin on his face. She wants to punch it off. Luckily for her, she works for someone who does that for a living.

Maggie, as if on cue, comes to Alex’s side. A hand on the back of Alex’s arm to tell Alex she’s there. Alex turns to her, leaning into the touch a bit as her head decides to pound itself with a hammer. Maggie’s voice is just a ringing in her ear as she talks to Maxwell. He seems to get the point and he leaves the two of them.

“Danvers?” The noise still rings in her ear. She can see Maggie’s mouth moving but the noise just sounds like static. “Danvers.”

Maggie’s tone is more concerned now, but the fact she can hear her is reassuring.

“Danvers, you look like crap. Come on, Let’s get you to your room.” Maggie walks Alex over to Kara, her arm around her waist and a hand holding one of Alex’s.

“Alex?” Kara slides to her other side, looking at her sister.

“Kara, I’m gonna take Alex to her room. She looks like she hasn’t slept in years.” Kara nods, she still has this worry painted across her face like Alex is dying.

As Maggie walks Alex to the exit, Kara follows suit. She helps open doors, and leads Maggie to Alex’s floor. When they get to the twenty-second floor Kara gets a phone call and Alex can see who. Clark needs her.

Kara looks between her phone and her sister. Alex gives her a nod, trying to say something but her head hurts too much.

She can see Kara disappear between the elevator doors, Maggie now being the one to hold her up and get her to the door. Alex’s head rolls onto her blazer, the soft material making it easy to fall asleep but her moving feet require her to be awake.

Maggie gets her into her room, gently sliding Alex off her arms and into bed. Alex kicks off her own shoes while Maggie tosses a blanket over her.

“I’ll see you in the morning Danvers.” Alex doubts she actually felt it, but she could have sworn Maggie laid a quick kiss to her forehead.

Then again, Alex hasn’t slept since the night before they left for Vegas. Also Maggie seems like the type to not kiss you goodnight.

She hears the door creak shut and when her eyes close, she finally lets sleep take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has a backstory? supergirl writers are shook. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! catch me on tumblr @canaries


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is late, Maggie has a trademark pending, and Alex is rooting for Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i broke this chapter up, it felt too crowded.

Mornings are bright, soft and warm. They bring a smile to those who got a good rest the night before. Alex, however, did not get a goodnight’s sleep. So the morning is rude and harsh. She hates mornings.

She blinks a few times before her eyes adjust to the light, rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling. Alex rolls farther over, sitting on the edge of the hotel bed. Her feet hitting the soft carpet as she stands. Still in her dress from the night before, she makes her way to the bathroom.

Peeling off the dress along with her bra and underwear, she steps into the shower. Hot water rushes from the shower head and hits her bare skin.

The shower steams over the minutes she stays in, washing away some tension and leaving her warm inside. Once out and wrapped in a towel she goes through the motions of a morning routine, not a care in the world.

Alex finally comes out, feeling fresh and ready for whatever happens.

Sadly, whatever happens is that she is late for Maggie’s press conference. _Shit_.

It takes her twenty minutes to get dressed, slacks and blazer neatly pressed. Her shoes slip on as she hops on the other foot to stay on balance. She grabs her room key along with her hand bag, leaving the room almost without closing the door.

She’s finally in the elevator but is still later than what’s acceptable. M’gann is going to chew her ass out.

When the elevator opens at the ground floor, Alex speed walks through the hallways and down to the conference room. She passes two other conference rooms, full of interviewers and fighters. She scolds herself, finally making it to conference room marked MS.

She opens the door, hoping to god no one notices, but as soon as she's fully in the conference room interviewers are staring at her and maggie is looking her dead in the eye. Maggie’s eyes are soft compared to the reporters, where they seem cold and robotic she has a warmth about her like a blanket fresh out of the wash.

Thankfully, Maggie coughs and the attention is pulled back to her. Alex makes her way around the edge of the room, inching her way to the top of the stage. Once she’s at the top, she stands to the back, not wanting to further interrupt.

It doesn’t last that way, M’gann turns around and motions for Alex to take the seat next to her. With a gulp, she sits down and watches as Maggie works. As soon as Maggie nods, hands fly up and camera flashes are going off. Television crews stand in the far back but their red lights go bright as they go live. M’gann picks them, calling them by their networks or companies rather than names, then Maggie answers. It feels like an art form.

“The audience is expected to be doubled this year compared to last, how is this going to affect your performance?” Some reporter for the Daily Planet stands as he speaks.

“Well, audience or not, my performance is going to be the best I can give. No matter if it’s twenty people or twenty thousand.” She nods as her answer concludes.

It continues, a game of ping pong between Maggie and reporters.

“What have you been doing to prepare for your fight against Sinclair?”

“What do you have to say to those who say you still aren’t ready to be at national level even with your three year championship?”

“You’ve gone through six medics during pre-season, how do you know you can trust this one?”

Alex’s throat tightens, that was unexpected. But Maggie handles it well, explaining how she went through so many medics to find the best one and now she has the best one. It warms Alex’s heart for a moment. Before hell seems to be unleashed.

“Sinclair has just finished her conference. She ended with a question about how she feels your fight is going to go.”

Maggie seems to tense a bit, Alex wants to extend a hand but she would never be able to reach past M’gann.

“A quote by Star City Sports says, ‘Sawyer is young, has a lot going in her favor, but she’ll fall short where it matters. It’ll be easy, two rounds max. It’s not difficult to break an already crumbling structure.’ What do you have to say in response? Will the events of 2012 affect you?”

Without an answer, Maggie stands and walks past Alex and even some fans outside of the back exit.

“Thank you for your questions but we’re done here.” M’gann stands and motions for Alex to move, following the exit path Maggie had just taken. They ignore the shouts and yells from behind. Once out, M’gann walks off to find Maggie and Alex doesn’t know if she should follow or not. When M’gann stops walking and waits for Alex to follow, Alex decides she should be there for Maggie.

“Maggie needs a friend right now.” It’s a whisper and yet it’s an earthquake to Alex.

The two walk down the hall, looking through closed doors for any sign of Maggie. Somehow she seems to have vanished. M’gann tells her that she’s going to go check with any of their drivers to make sure Maggie hasn’t just left the hotel. Alex goes through other hallways, the conference corridor is empty, only television crews are left. She sighs in defeat, walking back to Maggie’s conference room only to find it empty.

She doesn’t know what she expected. She knew she wouldn’t really find her in there, it was worth a shot. Alex takes her time going back to her room, her phone hasn’t buzzed and she doesn’t know if it’s her place to try and contact Maggie.

What she doesn’t expect when she reaches her floor is a crumpled Maggie Sawyer sitting against her door. She picks up her pace to reach Maggie, crouching to her level and trying to see if Maggie can see her.

“Sawyer, are you in there?” Alex takes Maggie’s jaw in her hand, raising it so Alex can see her face. She’s not dead, nor does it seem she’s drunk. She just has puffy eyes.

“I thought you would be here when I got here. I’ve been waiting for ten minutes. Where were you?” Maggie bangs the back of her head against Alex’s door.

“I was looking for you.” Alex helps Maggie stand back up, opening her door she lets Maggie in first.

“You getting soft on me Danvers?” Maggie still has her stupid smirk even when she seems to be breaking. Alex doesn’t know how Maggie can make falling look so beautiful.

She has to take a breath, she remembers what M’gann had said about Maggie needing a friend but she also remembers the first time she met Maggie and how she said she wasn’t here for friends.

“Do you wanna talk to me about what happened?” Alex grabs two waters from the mini fridge in her room.

“Nope.” Maggie sits on Alex’s bed, swinging her feet because they don’t reach the floor. Cute.

“Okay.” Alex moves to sit on a chair that sits in her room.

“She broke me.” Maggie says it softly. You know when the sun just barely peeks out and lights the sky in soft colors of purple and pink? She said it like that.

Alex stands, changing from sitting at a chair to sitting by Maggie’s side. Maggie’s hand sits on her own knee and Alex slides her own underneath Maggie’s hand. On time with being held, Maggie’s entire body quivers.

“In 2012, I was just getting into a rhythm. I was winning more than losing. My ass wasn’t getting kicked as often. Everything was good. So I told M’gann to put me in for the championship. She did it, without even an ounce of doubt she signed me up and said she knew I was going to do great.” Maggie lets out a huff of air. “We got to the hotel, got settled, had our first press conference. I was nervous. M’gann never had a doubt though, she kept pushing me.”

Alex lets her other hand fall to Maggie’s back, rubbing small circles as Maggie continues to speak.

“On the night of the semifinals, I went out with my girlfriend at the time. We were having fun and relaxing from the stress of the fight. I wake up next morning and she’s sobbing. ” Maggie chuckles but in the middle of her laugh her voice cracks and croaks. “She says, she couldn’t do it anymore. She had been working for Lord. Getting paid for all of my practice tapes, my sparring tapes, everything. I thought she was… you know. But she wasn’t and so I told her to get out but she said she wanted to stop cause she actually cared. It was like something out of a shitty romance drama. That was the tip of the iceberg.”

“I’m sorry.” She felt bad for cutting her off but Maggie seemed to be choking as she got the words out. Maggie waves her hand, tears still streaming down her face.

“I couldn’t forfeit. So, I went out. I was distracted, missing punches that a baby could have landed. Throwing half-assed punches. I broke four ribs, fractured my wrist and broke my pelvic bone.” Maggie shuddered. “Safe to say I lost. I stopped fighting for a two years. I stopped everything for two years. Max sent fucking flowers with a get well soon card.”

There was silence for a while, Maggie’s tears had put stains in her jeans and Alex wanted to hug her but she didn’t know if that would be appreciated or not.

“So there you go, you know the entire Maggie Sawyer tragic backstory, trademark pending.” Maggie tosses her hands up, the one gripping Alex goes up but never lets go of her hand.

“You’re not tragic, and you aren’t crumbling like Sinclair said.” Alex spoke softly, no one was in the room with them and yet Alex felt like she had to whisper this so not even the air could hear them.

“I don’t want your pity.” Maggie sniffles, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her shirt.

“It’s not pity, I’m being honest. Maggie, I have known a lot of strong people in my life. But you’re strong in an entirely different sense of the word, you're stronger than them, than anyone. And I know for a fact, you are going to kick Sinclair’s ass.”

Maggie chuckles, and when she turns her head to face Alex alarms start blaring in her head. They’re closer than Alex expected. Maggie’s within breathing distance. But it would be unprofessional for her to kiss her boss. Well, technically M’gann is her boss. But it would be easy to just lean in half an inch.

The world is never easy though. There’s a banging at her door and Alex knows only one person who would be banging on her door at 12 o’clock exactly.

“I’m coming, Kara.”

She opens the door, her kid sister with a bright smile stares at her. Alex sighs, but it’s a sigh where she feels tension roll from her body.

“James wanted to see if we could go to lunch!” Kara beams at her.

“I have a feeling this isn’t a question, where are we going?” Alex opens the door a bit wider, allowing Kara to enter the hotel room.

“Okay so James found this restaurant on the ground floor of the hotel. Hi, Maggie. So we,” Kara pauses and turns to face Maggie. “Maggie?”

“Hey, little Danvers. Good seeing you, I’m going to go.” Maggie turns her head quickly, wiping her eyes, before standing up and heading out the door.

“No!” Kara practically screams, “Come with us, it’ll be fun. I promise.”

Maggie looks like she’s about to say no when Kara pulls out the pout. And there is no one on earth that can deny that pout.

Which is how after thirty minutes of Alex changing outfits, Maggie going to her room to change outfits then come back, and Kara shouting to hurry up every five minutes, they find themselves sitting in a booth at a sports pub.

Alex kicks her sister's ankle to get her attention, leaving Maggie and James to talk.

“I thought you said he found a nice restaurant.” She whispers at her sister from over the table.

“It is nice.” Kara scoffs before sitting back up and joining the conversation once more.

Alex smiles and leans back into the conversation. Letting the talks flow as James and Maggie discuss gyms and old fighters. For some reason, seeing Maggie relax allows Alex to do the same. She sits back in the booth, watching as the group discusses and picks at her food as she listens.

“Maggie Sawyer, talk of the town here in Las Vegas.”

The entire table turns, facing the voice. A large television in the center of the pub. More heads than just theirs are turned to the television.

“The three time Lightweight Champion is going against Veronica Sinclair, also known as Roulette. Now what do you we think about this match up?”

“The number one seed going against the number four? I think Sawyer is going to head in and give it her all, showing why she deserves to be the champion.”

Alex nudges Maggie’s shoulder with a smile on her face before going back to watch the television.

“Well, that’s where I have to disagree with you. Sinclair is all about getting into your head and catching you off guard. I think if Sawyer is going to have something even close to a victory, she’s going to need a miracle. This is going to be the year Sinclair takes the belt. Mark my words.”

The pub fills with noise following the announcers analysis. There’s men and women grumbling their agreement, some expressing their disagreement.

Alex feels Maggie tense at her side, she feigns checking her watch as if she needs to be somewhere.

“Oh crap,” Her voice stutters as she tries to pick out a decent excuse. “Maggie we have to go through your quick evaluations before the fight.”

Maggie looks at her with a puzzled expression, “The fight isn’t for another couple of hours.”

“Yes but I don’t want to run into any time issues if anything is wrong.” Alex turns to her sister. “Thank you for the lunch.”

—

They sit in Maggie’s locker room, running some tests and double checking to make sure everything is fine. Alex runs out of gum before the fight even starts. Maggie chews through a piece and then spits it out as she does the next evaluation.

Alex has her notepad with her, writing down Maggie’s current status and comparing to her normal heart rate, breathing, and blood pressure. Maggie continues her exercises as Alex tells her too, and it’s relatively quiet in the room.

The occasional puff of air is from Maggie as she does push-ups, a groan here or there as she does sit-ups.

Alex watches as her muscles flex and relax. Maggie’s back muscles strain against her sports bra, and her thighs flex through her spanks.

Maggie stops her squats, placing the medicine ball down and turns to Alex, who stops staring for two seconds to look professional as she read Maggie’s numbers again.

“How are you feeling?” It’s a serious question but Alex can’t help the small crack in her voice at the beginning.

“I’m good. Ready to go.” Maggie punches the air like she’s in the ring.

Alex chuckles, a smile on her lips. “Okay, do some stretches and we’ll see.”

Maggie starts her stretches, working from her toes up. Alex paces around the room as Maggie continues. M’gann joins them after a few moments, checking in with Alex about early that day and how Maggie is doing.

The two speak for a moment before an older man opens the door, two security guards are behind them and they call Maggie in.

Maggie nods as she grabs her gloves from the rack. She stops in front of Alex, stupid smirk in place.

“You going to be rooting for me?”

Alex rolls her eyes, a small smile on her lips. “Of course.”

With that, Maggie walks out of the locker room and into the stadium. Alex hears the shouts and hollers as she follows behind. The group makes their way to Maggie’s side. Across the octagon, Alex can see Sinclair with her snake tattoo on show and her gloves ready. She barely registers that Maggie has stepped up into the cage. Hair tied back and all, Alex steps up to the edge of the cage with tension in her body. Her eyes are on the bell as the announcer counts down to the final ring.

_Ding Ding Ding._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> find me on tumblr @ canaries


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has to get up, keep fighting. Alex needs to see Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pardon the shortness!

She remembers when she was seventeen years old, she and her best friend came home from school with a bag of energy drinks. They went to Maggie’s basement and drank them all in a matter of minutes. Then they turned on Maggie’s playstation and played Mortal Kombat.

Her dad was out on a night patrol, her mom running between the home and hospital. So they relaxed and played video games for hours. When They got bored of Mortal Kombat they took it out and swapped the disks. This continued for hours as they were running on pure sugar.

They had just finished the Josephine romance from Dragon Age Inquisition, when Maggie heard the phone ring. Her friend had to go before her mom got home, so her friend's dad called to warn them of the time. _12:56_. Her friend took off, racing home.

They saw each other the next day at school and repeated the process. It was easy. A rhythm. Maggie wishes she could go back to that time.

Because at the moment, her rhythm consists of being hit and thrown to the ground while a crowd screams in favor of her attacker.

Her eyes open quickly once she hits the floor again. Sinclair’s foot just about to smash her head into the floor, she rolls out from under her. Standing back on her feet, Maggie walks backwards and into the gate of the octagon. Sinclair pushes and Maggie sees the punch coming, ducks under her arm and throws three punches into her right shoulder blade.

The crowd roars as Maggie finally gets back into the fight. She shakes her head, eyeing the clock in the far corner as it ticks down to zero. Currently it ticks away and is at _2:02_. It feels longer than fifty-eight seconds but that might be because she’s being tossed like a ragdoll.

When she turns her head back her jaw connects with Sinclair’s fist. She steps back, grabbing at her jaw and shifting it back into place. Sinclair advances again, _She’s too aggressive_. Maggie notes her aggression and uses it. When Sinclair swings her foot to Maggie’s waist, Maggie leans back into the motion of the kick. The pressure is minimal and she has Sinclair’s leg in her hands. Without a second thought, she twists the leg in two directions.

Sinclair falls to the ground with a groan. Her leg landing a moment later with a hard thud. Maggie backs up again, letting her opponent stand up. Sinclair pushes her again, two hits to Maggie’s face which Maggie blocks and then Maggie grabs the wrist of the next fist coming towards her.

She holds it back, toward her shoulder, pulling Sinclair in close. Her other hand raises and hits Sinclair in the nose with her fist and in the chin with her elbow. She tosses her wrist back at her and starts circling her.

Sinclair fakes a left punch and lands a right one into Maggie’s ribs. Maggie’s adrenaline is shot, so she feels her ribs shift and pull under her skin but is too hyperfocused to feel the pain. Sinclair takes a step back as Maggie starts two kicks at her face, and when Maggie’s legs fall she grips one ankle. Veronica takes the ankle and yanks Maggie’s body forward, Maggie feels Sinclair’s other hand grip under her armpit.

Next thing she knows, she’s spun around Sinclair’s neck and gets tossed back with Sinclair’s head on her stomach. They’re both on the floor so Maggie takes it as an opportunity, spinning so her legs can wrap around Sinclair’s head.

Sinclair plays dirty and Maggie should have known, Sinclair’s elbow hits Maggie under her knee. Maggie’s knee buckles and it’s loose enough for Sinclair to break free. Sinclair starts her assault on Maggie as she is on the ground.

“Get up! Maggie, get up!”

She hears Alex yelling from the other side of the ring. Her body aches and moans for her to stop, to give up, to break. And yet, as Alex screams from the other side at her, she feels more powerful than before.

Sinclair’s fist goes in for a headshot but Maggie rolls to the side, sitting up and grabbing at Sinclair’s waist. She pushes the woman to the ground, hitting her on the sides but before she can end it the bell rings and the referee is pulling her off.

She goes to her side of the ring, Alex and some assistant come to her. The assistant starts squirting water into her mouth and Alex just looks at her like she’s stupid.

“You're hesitating. You aren’t following through. Start defensively and maybe you won’t end up on your back in the first five seconds.” Alex grumbles as she washes some blood and moves to look Maggie in the eyes.

Maggie simply lets a shy smile settle on her lips as Alex wipes away blood and grime from her forehead. Alex rolls her eyes and goes back to wiping.

“Do you think that one pub your friend found makes rib eye steak?” Maggie asks with actually curiosity.

“I don’t know Sawyer. But at this rate you may not make it to dinner.” Alex wipes down the side of her face.

“If they do, we should go get some after this.”

“Maggie, I’m being serious.”

Maggie’s hand runs over the one Alex has resting on her shoulder. “So am I.”

Alex huffs, the referee blows a whistle from behind her. She looks Maggie in the eyes. “Fine, but only if you win. Got it?”

Maggie nods, standing up and cracking her neck. Rolling her shoulders and stretching her hands out to prepare. Both women stand in the center of the ring and have their gloves up. Referee says something about a clean fight and then the bell rings once again.

Sinclair’s aggression shines through on the second round. She’s pushing Maggie too much, Maggie immediately gets in two roundhouse kicks. Sinclair stumbles backwards and Maggie takes a step back, bobbing on her feet. _Defensive, like Alex said._

Sinclair rushes, fists winding back and ready to hit Maggie. Maggie’s too quick, she gets under the punch, causing it to hit the fence and then she pushes Sinclair against it.

Sinclair turns around, she’s pausing, possibly realizing that her aggression is not helping her. So both fighters are at a stalemate. Circling the ring, a few fake punches to see who will swing first but no real hits.

Maggie breathes, _Follow through, like Alex said._ Her fake punch causes Sinclair’s arms to cover her face in defense but then Maggie has room to start an assault on Sinclair’s abdomen. Three quick jabs and Sinclair’s arms fall, two jabs to her face once she’s vulnerable.

Maggie lands a kick onto Sinclair’s thigh, causing the woman to grab her own leg in pain. All Maggie can think about is whether or not to actually get rib eye or maybe a salad.

Sinclair tries to toss a punch into Maggie’s side but Maggie just deflects it, throwing a punch into Veronica’s shoulder. She decides that she’ll need the protein after this fight so definitely the rib eye.

Should it be formal? Maggie knees Sinclair in the jaw.

No just a casual dinner will suffice. Her fists hit Veronica in the chest and then a kick to the side of her face.

She’ll probably need to make a reservation. Another kick and Sinclair crumbles to the ground.

Maggie takes a step back, her fists still ready in case Sinclair gets up. But then the referee gets to 10 and Sinclair isn’t standing and the crowd is roaring and her hand is being held in the air and reporters are being led up onto the ring.

Microphones are getting shoved in her face and the referee is telling her something about going to the main office to see who she’s fighting in the next round. She just keeps nodding her head until there are some security men walking with her out of the ring and back through the passage to where she sees Alex with her medical supplies ready to check on Maggie.

She takes her seat on the long empty sports bench inside the locker room. Alex sets her bag to the side and stands in between Maggie’s legs. She crouches down and begins her check up.

Alex unwraps Maggie’s feet first, the pre-wrap has gone from beige to dark brown. Maggie sees why once Alex removes the wrap fully. There’s a gash across the top of her foot. Alex looks up at her and sighs, all she can do is shrug.

Cold water is poured over the cut, then alcohol is put on a gauze pad, Alex places it over the wound and then wraps it with tape so it’s secure. Luckily Maggie’s leg foot is just bruised.

“You need ice on it after dinner.” Alex huffs, rubbing her hand up and down Maggie’s shins to check for breaks or just anywhere that hurts.

Maggie doesn’t bring up how Alex said after dinner, she simply smiles, until Alex rubs her thumbs into the back of Maggie’s right knee.

“Fuck!” Maggie winces, a groan escapes her lips.

“That hurt?” Alex asks it as a serious question then continues to out light pressure around the area that caused Maggie to cry out.

“No I just love using expletives at random points of the day. In an hour I’ll yell out ass for no reason.” Maggie looks down at Alex with a stone face.

“Okay, Queen of Sarcasm.” Alex shakes her head and grabs muscle wrap from her bag. She wraps it around Maggie’s knee before slipping a knee brace over the wrap. “This stays on until the next fight.”

Maggie nods her head, letting Alex continue her inspection. She makes it to Maggie’s ribs without any other outbursts of pain. Then she rubs over where Sinclair had kicked her and Maggie winces. A low hiss escapes her mouth, and then Alex’s hands just become a ghost over her skin.

Alex’s fingers run over the shape if the bruise, not adding pressure, just tracing it against the skin. Maggie feels a burning against where Alex touches, deciding later it’s just the bruise. Alex clears her throat, grabbing a much wider package of pre-wrap. She begins by holding the end right below the bruise and twists it around Maggie’s torso. When the wrap goes behind Maggie’s back she has to lean close, right against Maggie’s ear to be exact.

Maggie tries to ignore how Alex’s breath hits her ear and sets her on fire again, clearly not the bruise this time. She swallows and tries to think of something else but the next thing she thinks about is how Alex’s hair smells like vanilla extract even though they were just in a room full of sweaty people and no air conditioning.

Alex pulls back as soon as she has the last strand of wrap secured around the bruise. She pulls back and begins looking at Maggie’s hands. Maggie’s inner furnace has calmed down and now, outside of the house that is Maggie’s inner self, it feels like a lightning storm is rumbling in her soul wherever Alex touches her.

She’s trying to find a way to stop thinking about lightning and fire and just relax. It’s the thought process of relaxing that takes too long because apparently Alex has been done for a while now.

“You alright Maggie?” Alex looks at her, holding Maggie’s chin in her hand, turning it slightly back and forth.

“Oh yeah, just zoned out.” She stands from the bench. “Dinner, say nine o’clock?”

Alex looks at Maggie, a small smile playing on her lips. “I did say if you win.”

“That you did.”

—

She’s eating spaghetti and usually when you’re in a fancy restaurant you are mesmerized by the food, looking at the elegance the chef has prepared, but all she can stare at this evening is the way Maggie’s eyes hold the entire universe.

Maggie’s talking about one of her first tournaments before she made it to professional fighting, Alex just twirls the spaghetti on her fork and listens with a smile on her face.

“Anyway, what about you?” Maggie goes back to cutting her steak once she finishes the story.

“What about me?” She quirks a brow.

“You said you did bioengineering? What was that like?”

“Well. It was fine, I had some background in it. My parents were scientists. My mom wanted me to always be protecting my sister but I think she was fine with my choice.” She takes a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth.

“And your dad?”

“He, um.” Alex takes a sip of water before continuing. “He died when I was younger.”

Maggie stops her fork in front of her mouth, lowering it before speaking. “I’m sorry.”

Alex shrugs her shoulders. “It was a long time ago.”

They talk through less personal subjects. Alex learns about Maggie’s aunt who Maggie lived with for a handful of years in between M’gann’s place. She learns about this plant that Maggie always has with her, for two years, all because M’gann gave it to her after her first win. She even has it named.

_“Why would you need to name a plant?”_

_“Patricia has feelings, Danvers.”_

Alex spoke about growing up with Kara, skimming over the alien aspect of it. She told Maggie about bioengineering and medical school.

She doesn’t know how long they are there. She can’t bring herself to care. Talking with Maggie is steady, never jagged, it never feels rushed or forced.

In fact, she can’t remember a time where she’s had an easy conversation with anyone other than Kara. They finish up their meal and pay the bill before heading to their rooms.

The elevator ride up is quiet and Alex can’t tell if it's from awkwardness or something entirely opposite.

They reach Alex’s floor, she holds the door before fully exiting the elevator. She tilts her head over her shoulder to look at Maggie who’s swaying in her feet.

“You want to come over?” She says it loud enough that Maggie lifts her head up.

“To your room?”

Alex nods, but before either of them move the door slowly starts to close on Alex, closing on her arms so she’s squished between the doors.

“Want to help, Sawyer?”

Maggie chuckles, clicking the open door button a few times and then following Alex out of the elevator. Alex’s room is the same as they left it for lunch. She goes to the mini fridge, pulling out too beers and setting them on the dresser.

The two sit down on the edge of Alex’s bed, the only noise coming from the liquid sloshing around in their bottles. Alex leans back onto her elbows, letting her head fall back.

“So you can invite me to your room but I offer my apartment as a place to sleep and I get shot down?” Maggie leans back next to Alex, propping herself up by her arm.

“I’m pretty sure you offered it as a place to sleep _with_ you. Also it’s almost,” she looks at her watch for the correct time, “eleven o’clock. Too late for someone to be wandering around.”

“I was going to my own room Danvers. Not wandering around.” She takes a swig of beer before continuing. “Also, I have no clue what you are talking about, we are just coworkers. You're the one always flirting.”

Alex rolls over at that, her mouth slack in shock. “Excuse you. I’m not flirting. I don’t flirt.”

Maggie leans in closer, a challenge in her tone. “Oh, then why did you come to dinner?”

Alex looks down from Maggie’s eyes to her lips. There’s a small cut just above the left side of her top lip. She wants to reach out, run her thumb over the mark. She wants to see how it feels against her own lips, how the cut would feel like in comparison to Maggie’s lips.

Maggie seems to be a step ahead or just very good at reading minds. Alex’s next feeling is those lips being pressed to hers, the cut barely makes a difference. Alex can feel the heat of Maggie’s mouth as the both open their mouths to deepen the kiss. Alex puts a hand onto Maggie’s neck, pushing her back slightly but she can see Maggie chasing her for a second before opening her own eyes.

“I’m sorry. I just remembered I need to see Kara. Put some ice on those bruises.” Alex scurries off the bed and jumps to the door, not looking behind her at how Maggie may be taking the reaction. She closes her hotel room’s door and leans against the nearby wall. collecting her thoughts before making the journey to Kara’s room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Get ready for the next one! 
> 
> I can't thank you all enough for the support you give chapter after chapter. It means the world to me. 
> 
> and as always, find me on tumblr @canaries


	5. Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bigger they are, the harder they fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize in advance

There is a small list of things she would expect to see Kara opening the door from, this is not one of them.

 

“Alex!” Kara speaks up and tries to hide her hotel room behind the door. 

 

Alex looks on at her sister, trying desperately to ignore the sweaty MMA fighter that is only in her sports bra and spandex behind the door. She looks between Kara and the woman behind her with confusion. A hand raises then lowers, then raises once again, only to lower. 

 

“Do I want to know?” Alex rubs at her temples. 

 

“Alex, nothing was happening. Sara had offered to show me some techniques at the gala the first night we were here.” Kara smiles, teeth on show like nothing is wrong. 

 

“I’m supposed to believe my sister was just  _ wrestling _ with an mma fighter?” Alex raises her eyebrows in disbelief. 

 

“Exactly.” Kara smiles. She opens the door a bit wider, revealing a gym bag marked with Sara’s name. “Come in, please.”

 

Sara moves to sit on a chair towards the back of the room, water in hand. Alex looks between the fighter and her sister. She is going to get whiplash with the speed of which her eyes shift. 

 

“I think I’m just going to go back to my room.” She’d honestly take the chance of Maggie being there than continuing  _ this.  _

 

“No wait. We weren’t doing anything, I promise.” Kara grips her sister’s arm in a plea. 

 

“Yet.” Alex doesn’t miss the quip from Sara in the corner of the room. She glares at her, the woman simply raises her arms in innocence. 

 

Kara tugs on Alex’s sleeve to get her attention, “Why are you here in the first place? I thought you were at dinner with Maggie.”

 

Alex sighs. “I was. Then we went back to my room.”

 

“I think this is my cue to leave. See you around, Kara. Lovely meeting you again, Alex.” Sara grabs her bag, slugging it over her shoulder, and heads out to off the room with a smile towards Kara. 

 

Kara gestures for her sister to sit on her bed with her. Letting her figure out how to talk about tonight's events. 

 

“I let her come to my room. I don’t know why, I guess I just didn’t want her to leave?” Alex asks, knowing Kara won't be able to answer. “But then we were talking. And god damnit Kara she has these eyes! She said something to me and all I could think about were those stupid eyes.” Alex groans and puts her hands in her head. 

 

Kara rubs her back lightly. “What happened?”

 

“She kissed me.” Alex looks up at her sister from her slouched position. 

 

“Oh. Why is that bad?” Her sister crosses her legs against the bed. 

 

“Because I ran. I got up and left her in my room. I don’t know, I just acted.” 

 

“Oh, Alex.” Kara rubs at her sister’s back in soothing circled. 

 

They sit there for a moment, Alex doesn’t cry because she feels her emotions stuck in her throat. She was raised on numbers, formulas, statistics; things that never change. Emotions changed, they fluctuated and they’re scary. She hates feeling like she can’t put the words together, like everything she wants is on the tip of her tongue but something is pulling it back. 

 

“Kara.” There’s a knock at the door. 

 

Alex’s sister rises from the bed, opening the door a fraction of the way so the stranger can’t see into her room. Alex lays back against the bed’s covers and waits for her sister. 

 

“Maggie. What’s going on?” Alex sits up when she hears with who her sister is talking. 

 

“I messed up. But, anyway. I came to drop off Alex’s room key, she left without it and I didn’t want her to be stuck with no key. If you see her can you tell her I’m sorry. Also if she wants me to get a replacement medic for the tournament I can do that. I just want her to be comfy.”

 

Alex sees Kara nod her head, a hand extending to take the key Maggie gave her. When the door closes Kara drops it onto the side table. 

 

“You going to get a substitute medic?” Kara kneels in front of her sister. 

 

Alex sighs, she shouldn’t. Yet she feels like she needs to be anywhere but in Vegas at the moment. “No.”

 

Kara nods her head. She crawls into the bed, letting Alex get under the covers with her. The two sisters fall asleep. Like when they were younger, just the two of them against the world.

 

—

 

Maybe she should have gotten a substitute. Maggie is off. She isn’t performing as well and she’s distracted. Alex can tell from just the first minute of Maggie’s match. 

 

Her punches are sloppy and her steps are too deep. She’s putting too much weight down with each move. 

 

The bell sounds for the end of the first round and Alex rushes to get to Maggie. Her hands running down Maggie’s arms and chest, assessing for injuries. They don’t make eye contact but Alex speaks. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Fighting.”

 

“Really, because it looks like you're getting your ass kicked.”

 

“So. Who cares?”

 

“God damnit, Sawyer. You don’t just throw your career away because I didn’t kiss you back. You get out there and you fight. Shit doesn’t always work out.” The bell rings mid speech. “Get out there and kick her ass.”

 

Alex wipes one last streak of blood, looks Maggie in the eye, and runs out of the ring. Alex looks onward, not being able to look behind her. Alex doesn’t see Maggie still looking at her as she walks to the middle of the ring. Alex doesn’t see the bell ring and Maggie still looking at her. Alex doesn’t see Maggie’s opponent punching her in the temple with a kick to her chin. Alex does hear the fall. 

 

Maggie Sawyer falling to the floor is like slow motion. Alex just turns around as it happens. Maggie’s opponent’s fist is still in motion. Maggie’s eyes flutter close. Her gloved hands drop to her side, trying to catch herself from the fall. Her opponent’s foot hits her a moment later in the chin. Maggie’s body lands and Alex can see each particle of dust on the mat rise from the impact. She wants to scream. She wants to get back into that ring. But the bell hasn’t rung. 

 

So Maggie’s opponent lays into her. Punches to her ribs, her chest, her stomach, her neck, her face. 

 

If the world could crash and burn at any moment, it should be this moment. 

 

After what feels like eternity, Alex is pretty sure World War IV and V have happened all while she stands by and watches Maggie get beaten and broken, the bell rings. Maggie’s opponent is pulled off of Maggie and Alex is allowed onto the mat. 

 

She rushes to Maggie’s side, sliding on the mat to get there faster. She doesn’t want to touch her, doesn’t want to further any injuries but she can’t see Maggie’s body. If she can’t see it, she can’t assess it. Alex feels a hand on her shoulder, a mobile medic pulls her back, pulling out a stretcher and lifting Maggie carefully on top of it. 

 

Alex forgets how to breathe. Air is going in, she thinks, but it’s not coming out. The medic says something but she can’t quite tell what, so she just follows her. 

 

They leave the ring, Alex sees M’gann approaching them. M’gann’s eyes are full of tears, her cheeks full of stains. M’gann grabs Alex by the shoulder and walks with her, both of them following Maggie out of the arena. Alex doesn’t even notice the judges calling the champion, or the crowd yelling, or Kara chasing after her only to be held back by security. 

 

Alex and M’gann are the closest thing to family Maggie has so they’re in the back of the ambulance as it drives them to the hospital. The driver says something about going to the general hospital but Alex yells at him to go to Luthor Memorial Hospital. He argues that it will take an extra thirty minutes but Alex just tells him to drive faster. 

 

Alex gets out of the ambulance first, rushing ahead into the main room. “I need J’onn J’onzz. I need him now.” 

 

The nurse looks at her with a raised brow, when Maggie’s stretcher gets rolled in she gets to work. Dialing for J’onn and telling him the status. Maggie gets wheeled off into a operating room. 

 

Alex sees J’onn from down the hall, he looks to Maggie then to her. Alex pleads with her eyes and hopes he understands. With a nod of his head, he chases the stretcher. 

 

Alex and M’gann are left in the lobby, alone. The cold white walls their only comfort. Alex finds a fun new game, called it’s been four hours in my head but only fifteen seconds on the clock. 

 

She begins pacing the lobby, doing figure eights around the chairs. M’gann sits at the closest possible chair that faces the door, her foot tapping and Alex doesn’t cross her path, she simply turns around and continues her previous route. 

 

The nurse was nice enough to grab them burgers from a little joint on the block. They don’t eat it. The burgers sit in the brown bag, grease darkening the bag, and Alex just keeps pacing. 

 

The television in the top right corner of the room is playing Sports Center and Alex wants to throw a rock at it. 

 

“And early this night, we witnessed what has got to be one of the most brutal fights in history.” 

 

“That’s right Dave. Folks you saw the Sinclair Sawyer fight, but that was child's play compared to tonight’s fight. Sawyer fought, if you can even call it fighting, against one time lightweight champ Al’Ghul. Talia, not to be confused with her younger sister Nyssa, laid a beating into returning champion Maggie Sawyer. Sawyer is reported to be currently in surgery at Luthor Memorial Hospital. Here’s the footage.”

 

Alex sits down, her hands over her ears. She can’t stop thinking how this is on her. That she never should have seen the ad for Martian Gym. 

 

While she contemplates all the reasons this is  _ her _ fault, the nurse technician comes through the door. 

 

“Ms. Sawyer is going to recover, there may be some complications in recovery though. Her ribs shattered on her left side and one broke off, hitting the lower one which in turn punctured her lung. She may have breathing problems.”

 

M’gann looks at him, nods and then continues to ask questions. Meanwhile Alex is just trying to figure out the exact extent of Maggie's damage and how she can fix it. As she thinks, she sees J’onn pass through the window behind the nurse, so she pushes him aside to see the man. 

 

“J’onn!” Alex shouts before he gets to far. 

 

“Alex.” He walks closer to her, arms open up for a hug and the two embrace. He speaks after letting go. “How are you? I haven’t seen you since–”

 

“Since the year before last, at Thanksgiving. I’m fine.” He nods as she speaks and so she continues. “How is she, like how is she really?”

 

“She has some major breaks, ribs, arms, some small bones in her hands, her collarbone, even her jaw. It’s going to take a lot for her to recover, Alex.” He slides his hands into his pockets and shrugs. “She can recover but not to the full extent that she was at. You can stay so when she wakes up but for now she’s sleeping. Which I think is something you should do about now.” 

 

Alex waves him off, he’s seen her work a 72 hour shift on nothing but two hours of sleep and a red bull. Her main priority is Maggie. She says her thanks and then makes her way to Maggie’s room, knowing M’gann will join when she’s done. 

 

_203_ _– M. Sawyer_

 

Alex pushes the door slowly open. Her eyes land on the bed. Dressed in a white hospital robe, Maggie lays on the bed with one arm propped up by a rope system. Her other arm is draped across her stomach. Alex can see the tape and gauze on her exposed skin for where cuts were either made or already there. 

 

Alex goes to stand beside the hospital bed. Watching as Maggie’s monitors beep and flash, as Maggie, herself, sleeps with a broken body. She pulls a chair up to the bedside. Alex sits forward, watching the numbers change and fluctuate. 

 

M’gann enters moments later, pulling a chair next to Alex. The two of them sit in silence with an occasional beep from the machines. 

 

Alex stares at Maggie’s closed eyes, remembering the way Maggie looked at her for the first days. Like Alex had hung the stars. If Alex had, she surely wishes one would come down and smite the earth at this moment. Maybe then her pain would subside. 

 

—

 

Alex and M’gann visit every day, interchanging visitation times. The tournament is still on track and Kara is staying but Alex knows that as soon as Maggie’s up and able to be brought back to National City, she’s going with her. 

 

It’s a week when Maggie opens her eyes, speaks, and moves her arms. She doesn’t look at Alex. Alex knows Maggie can see her but she never  _ looks _ at her. 

 

A few days later, before they leave for National City, Alex sees Maggie on her own. Maggie just stares from her bed, Alex wasn’t expecting her to move or anything but the cold stare scares her. 

 

“Maggie, I am so sorry.” She walks to the edge of the bed, her hand grips one of the railings because if she wasn’t holding something she would surely float away to never be seen again. 

 

“Why? You didn’t do this.” Maggie tilts her head, dropping a bit in her bed. 

 

“I know. But,” Alex almost chokes on her words, “I can’t help but feel like this is my fault.” 

 

“Danvers, this isn’t your fault. This is on me. I wasn’t paying attention. I was distracted.” 

 

“It’s not your fault.”

 

“Let’s not play the blame game. What did you want?” 

 

“You're right.” Alex clears her throat. “I just wanted to tell you, I ran away that night because–”

 

“I don’t need to hear it, I’ve heard it before. Or some version of it, at least.” Maggie sits up from her bed, letting out a strained cough. “I think,” another cough, “it would be best if you didn’t continue with us. I’ll have M’gann compensate you until you get another job. Seeing as I’m not going back anytime soon, I think you should go.”

 

“Maggie.” Alex tries to plead, tries to find some way to tell Maggie how she feels.  _ What _ she feels. 

 

“It’s alright, Danvers. I get it, you weren’t looking for friends, right?”

 

Maggie looks over Alex’s shoulder, Alex hears the door creak open and a couple nurses make their way into the room. They help Maggie into a wheelchair, getting ready for her to go to National City. Alex follows them in silence.

 

Outside of the hospital, M’gann sits in a black sedan. The window is rolled down and she looks onto Alex’s face, giving the medic a quick smile before looking at Maggie. Alex thinks it’s not real, it can’t be real. Then again, when did anyone get a happy ending. 

 

Maggie is in the back seat, she rolls the window down to look at Alex. “See you around, Danvers.”

 

—

 

Alex sits in her sister’s apartment. Clicking through the tv, stopping at a random channel as she stands to get cereal. She hears a newscaster on the tv and back pedals while pouring the milk to see what happened. 

 

“After two months of physical therapy and hospital visits, three time champion Maggie Sawyer has made her first public appearance at the winning ceremony for the Las Vegas tournament. Which if you all recall, was the tournament she brutally lost in the second round–”

 

“That stuff will rot your brain.” Kara’s voice sounded from the door. The spare tv remote, which rests on the kitchen counter, sits in her hand. 

 

“You’re back.” Alex gives her a smile full of cereal. 

 

Kara nods, dropping her bag at the front door. She approaches her sister, tapping her on the foot so she can sit on the couch. 

 

“And you, have not been checking your phone.” Kara looks at Alex with judgement on her face. 

 

“Why? You haven’t texted or called me. I would know, I have a special ringtone for you.” Alex says with complete seriousness, even though they both know it’s just E.T from ET saying ‘ET’. 

 

“You're not wrong, but someone else has been.” Kara holds out her phone to show her older sister the screen. 

 

**M’gann:** please tell your sister to check her phone, thank you Kara. 

 

Alex groans. “What is so important!”

 

Kara rolls her eyes. “You would know if you checked your phone.”

 

Alex sets her cereal down, walking to the kitchen island to check her messages. She scrolls through the numerous ones sent by M’gann. 

 

“I’ll be right back.” Alex slides her phone into her back pocket, grabs her shoes from the floor and starts tying them. 

 

With a mouthful of Alex’s cereal, Kara turns to face her sister. “Where you going?”

 

“Places.” She jogs over to her sister and plants a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll be back soon though.” 

 

Alex leaves Kara’s apartment and heads for the street. Parked in front of Kara’s building is Alex’s black ducati with the helmet sitting nicely on top. She swings her leg over the vehicle, sliding her helmet on and waits for the cars to pass. When traffic lightens up, she turns out of the curb and heads off towards Central National City. 

 

It takes a few minutes to make it to the building she needs to be at. It’s nine o’clock at night on a Saturday and yet the parking lot to the gym is empty, aside from one car. 

 

She pulls up next to the black sedan, turning off the engine and walking up to the driver’s side. She raps on the window and M’gann rolls it down quickly. 

 

“She hasn’t eaten in two days. She hasn’t slept for at least four. She won’t listen to me.” Alex can hear the plea in M’gann’s voice. 

 

She nods her head in agreement, “Go home. I’ll make sure she gets some sleep and food.”

 

M’gann rolls up her window without another word and pulls out of the lot. Alex stands in the darkness, alone. 

 

She approaches the gym’s door, opening it slightly to see a single light in the back corner. A single figure against many bags in the back corner as well. She closes the door behind her, crossing her arms over her chest and walking towards Maggie. 

 

“You aren’t bending your knees.” Humor is a good choice, right? 

 

Maggie stays silent. Apparently she isn’t in the mood for jokes. Maggie keeps repeating her punches. Two jabs with her right and one with her left. Over and over and over again. 

 

“Maggie.”

 

Silence. 

 

“Sawyer. Please.”

 

Alex sees Maggie’s eyes flick to her in the corner but then go back to the bag. 

 

“You're going to work yourself to death.” Alex is right next to her, staring at the places where Maggie’s punches indent the bag and kick off dust. 

 

“Maggie.”

 

Nothing. 

 

“Maggie!”

 

“What!” Maggie bites, the next punches swing the bag with more force but the repetitions don’t stop. 

 

"You can't just keep living in a cage." Alex hisses with anger, venom lacing her words.   
  
"I can! It's easier. When I'm in the ring no one else matters, so why not have that safety net when I'm out of the ring!" Maggie's fists hit the practice bag, her punches are frantic and Alex can see the effects of lack of sleep and food. Her legs shake and her hands falter.   
  
"Because you matter to someone else!" She slowly moves in between Maggie and the bag, gripping her wrists to prevent further punching. "To me. You matter to me."

 

Maggie’s eyes are still on her own fists. She looks up, slowly, to Alex’s eyes. Maggie’s breathing is heavy, Alex can see beads of sweat dripping across her forehead and neck. As she follows the sweat she notices the marks. The scars of surgeries and of Maggie’s injuries. 

 

If Alex could take a cloth, wipe away the pain she had to make Maggie endure, she would not stop wiping. Alex began to unstrap the velcro of Maggie’s gloves, pulling them off until she’s gloveless. She drops them to the floor. The sound echoing in the empty gym. 

 

Alex rubs her thumbs over Maggie’s knuckles. Maggie lets out a broken sob. Alex doesn’t stop, she traces the lines of scars, of her veins, of her. She traces her with the intent on learning her like an uncharted island, never been mapped before. She makes it to Maggie’s neck, tracing the light freckles and dip of her collar bone. 

 

“Let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you i was sorry!
> 
> as always, find me on tumblr @canaries


	6. Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> broken smiles and sunshine angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's rated M for a reason folks

Maggie slumps into Alex’s touch, letting her lead them out of the gym. Alex helps her onto her own motorcycle, getting directions before getting in the front seat. Alex makes sure Maggie is secure and won’t fall off, gripping one of Maggie’s hands and putting it on her own waist.

“I need you to hold on Mags.” Alex leans back to whisper in Maggie’s ear. The reaction from Maggie is both of her arms weakly wrapping themselves around Alex’s torso.

Alex settles into the touch, ignoring the zoo that broke loose in her stomach. She pulls out of the parking lot carefully, not wanting to toss Maggie back and off the bike.

She remembers Maggie’s directions as she cruises through National City. The lights illuminating her path as the city itself settles in for sleep. The moon shining bright above them, an eye watching the city. The stars stay hidden due to the excessive street lamps. Alex misses Midvale’s stars.

The bike continues to carry their weight as Alex approaches the apartment building. She takes the turns slowly as not to throw off Maggie. Maggie’s hands tighten and pull at Alex’s leather jacket in random convulsions, Alex assumes she has fallen asleep on the back of the bike. One pull of her jacket lifts to expose Alex to cold air but then Maggie’s hand is on top of her skin, the cold air being replaced by a warm buzz of skin on skin.

Alex tightens her stomach muscles under the touch, she’s still trying to maneuver between the night traffic. She makes it to Maggie’s building, Alex notes it's a tall skyscraper that isn’t too far from CatCo. The valet at the front seems to notice Maggie’s form because he jogs lightly to Alex’s aid as they hoist her sleeping form from the bike.

“Would you like the bike parked ma’am?” He lets go of Maggie when Alex has her standing up and somewhat awake.

She slides her hand into her pocket, pulling the keys and handing them over. “Be careful please.”

“Always ma’am.” He smiles and Alex looks at her bike on last time before hoisting Maggie up and walking her towards the doors.

Luckily they open to their own accord so Alex doesn’t have to deal with Maggie and a one hundred pound glass door. Maggie wakes up a bit once inside the building, her legs walk on their own accord but she has no sense of direction. Alex slips her hand into Maggie’s, walking her to the elevator.

“Floor?” The man in the elevator looks up at Alex from his position in the corner of the boxed machine.

“Maggie Sawyer’s floor.” Alex brushes some strands of hair stuck to Maggie’s face from sweat so the man can confirm it is indeed her.

He presses a button labeled X rather than a number. The elevator rumbles to life, bringing them higher and higher. Alex doesn’t miss how the man eyes her and Maggie as if he’s suspicious Alex has done something to the girl.

Alex whispers in Maggie’s ear when the elevator opens. Maggie stands up a bit straighter, walking forward on her own. The elevator had opened to a small hallway with a single door about ten feet away.

Maggie fumbles with something in her back pocket, pulling the key chain before having it drop to the floor. She grumbles her apology while Alex grabs the keys. She holds them in front of Maggie’s face, showing one key and asking if it’s the correct one. They get four keys in and Maggie smiles, Alex assumes that means yes so she shoved the key into the lock. The door opening slowly into a penthouse.

Alex wants to stop and admire but Maggie is slipping from her grasp. Maggie seems to have a sense of her own home so Alex walks close by to see where she goes. Maggie stops at a closed door, running into the wall a bit first before trying to open the door.

Alex reaches for the handle, which was on the other side of the door from Maggie, and lets her walk into the room. It’s a king size bed with white sheets and white pillows, maroon accent along the bed frame and tables. Maggie does a quick hop before flopping into the bed.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Alex moves to pull some pillows away, lifting the comforter back and allow Maggie to wiggle her way into bed.

Maggie grips one of the last pillows on her bed, tucking it under her head and hugging it like her life depends on it. Alex smiles at the action before lifting the sheet under the comforter to lay it ontop of Maggie’s body.

She crouches by the end of the bed where Maggie is looking at her. Alex’s hand absentmindedly reaches to push loose strands of hair back, then moves to rub soothing circles against Maggie’s left arm.

“Get some sleep Maggie.” Alex leans to place a kiss on Maggie’s forehead. Her thumb continuing the circles as she pulls away completely.

Maggie makes incoherent noises as Alex turns to leave. She looks back at her, waiting for some coherent sound.

“I’m sorry.” Maggie says before putting her face back into her pillow.

Alex groans. “No, you don’t.” She grips and edge of the pillow, pulling it out from under Maggie, who starts whining at the loss of her pillow. “What did you say Maggie?”

They have a staring contest for some time, Alex watches as Maggie’s eyes flick back and forth. Alex can see the wheels in Maggie’s head turning, she’s trying to decide what to say.

“I’m sorry I kissed you without your permission.” Maggie’s eyes began to dampen, Alex could see the tears she was trying to keep hidden.

“Oh Mags. It’s okay. That wasn’t why I left. I liked it, it was a good kiss Maggie. I just, I needed to think some things out.” Alex lifts her hand to Maggie’s face, cupping her cheek and wiping away falling tears.

“What do you mean?” Maggie’s voice was hoarse, Alex could see the energy it was taking to speak.

“I have not had a good run with relationships. So realizing I have feelings for someone like you, was scary. I was scared, Maggie. I didn’t want anything to start and then you realize that it isn’t what you want.” Alex let some tears fall, some she wiped away. “I’m sorry Maggie. I never meant for any of this to happen.”

“It’s okay. I thought you hated me. It’s nice knowing that you don’t.” Maggie gave Alex a broken smile. She didn’t realize how much she missed Maggie’s dumb smile until she saw that same smile but cracked and shredded.

“Let’s talk in the morning. You need sleep.” Alex hands Maggie her pillow back. Maggie wipes the last of her own tears.

“Will you stay with me?” It’s barely a whisper but Alex makes enough of it out to understand.

She stands for a second, not saying anything, just looking at Maggie. The soft brown eyes she sees are fighting to stay soft, to not harden into steel. She nods slightly, peeling her jacket off and then removing her shoes. She walks to the other side of Maggie’s bed, tossing back the comforter as she settles on the mattress.

“Get some sleep.” Alex reaches out, running her hand down Maggie’s arm to interlock their fingers in the couple of inches between them.

When Maggie’s eyes flutter closed Alex lets her own tears fall. She wipes them in case Maggie isn’t asleep, which she doubts since the girl hasn’t slept in days. She let’s her own eyes close, succumbing to the dark of sleep.

—

Alex forgot to close the blinds. She knows this because the light is currently warming her back through her t-shirt. She lets her eyes open slowly, adjusting to the light of the morning sun.

She sees a sleeping bear in front of her, hugging a pillow with one hand and holding Alex with another. Who knew Maggie was a cuddler. Alex smiles with a sleepy grin as she rolls onto her back, her hand slips from its grasp with Maggie.

Sleepy bears are not happy when they're hand holding stops. Maggie grumbles as she wakes, moving the hair that covered her face in the night out of her eyes. Her eyes open and rest on Alex, Alex who smiles and watches the bear return from a night’s hibernation.

Maggie moves her hand closer to Alex, opening and closing her hand. Alex chuckles, slipping her hand back into Maggie’s. The bear hums with acceptance, smiling before perching up on her other hand.

“Thank you for getting me home last night.” Maggie's voice sounds better, the bags under her eyes fading.

“Of course. Do you have food here? Not to be rude but you look like death.” Alex gives Maggie a smile that feels genuine.

Maggie nods, a smile of her own forming on her lips. She rolls over to lift herself out of bed. Maggie soon follows, leading her through the hallway to the kitchen.

It was dark last night and Alex only saw the size but know with the light, Alex is speechless. The floor is a granite floor, dark grey with speckled colors. Maggie’s kitchen continues the granite theme except her table tops are white with white cabinets and a fridge. Her oven is an off grey to match the floor.

Across from the kitchen, which is in the left corner when you walk in, is the living room. It’s maroon themed, dark red couches and a lighter toned rug facing the television. It runs the length of the apartment until it hits the hallway they had just come from.

On the opposing side of the room Alex can see books stacked upon bookshelves that act as a wall between the workout equipment and the rest of the apartment. It faces the right front corner of the apartment, the trophy room Alex assumes.

That’s all that is there. Maggie’s history of wins, some losses. Newspaper clippings, magazine covers, magazine articles, so much history on on wall. Maggie’s championship belts hang against the wall in the center. Alex grazes her fingers over the images that rest on shelves.

An image of a young girl on the shoulders of a grown man catches her attention. The girl, with a bright blue balloon and fist in the air, is smiling past the person taking the image. The man beneath her has an even bigger grin on his face, his face painted blue and white. Alex smiles before setting the image down to return to Maggie.

She stands at Maggie’s side and starts putting fruit into a bowl. She watches as Maggie pours juice into a cup and flip the skillet for eggs.

“Can I borrow some clothes?” Alex inquires as she finishes picking the tops off of the strawberries.

“Yeah. Dresser to the right of the door when you walk in my room.” Maggie points down the hall with a spatula in hand.

Alex makes her way down to the dresser, pulling out a shirt and shorts. She peels her clothes from her body, leaving them in a messy pile by where she left her jacket from the night before.

“Hey do you want–” Maggie comes into the room, eyes on Alex in her own clothes.

Alex has to resist the chuckle that rises in her chest. She looks at Maggie who is still inspecting Alex from head to toe. When she clears her throat Maggie looks up at Alex with flushed cheeks.

“Did I want what?” Alex takes a step closer. Looking at Maggie as she tries to find a way to speak.

“I was going to ask if you wanted pancakes with breakfast but, um.” Maggie swallows, Alex can see the amount of strength she is putting into not looking down again.

“Use your words Mags.” Alex smiles, she knows what she’s doing and it’s working.

“Alex, I really want to kiss you right now but I know you just came to help me home and I don’t want to ruin whatever it is we are again.” It comes out in one breath and Alex has to roll her eyes.

“Did you not hear me last night? I like you Maggie, you matter to me. You won’t ruin whatever it is we are with just a kiss. I promise.” Alex was no longer watching the fight in Maggie’s eyes, she was staring at the lips that Maggie’s tongue dashed across to dampen.

Maggie looks up to Alex, back to her lips then Alex decides it’s taking to long. She slides her hand under Maggie’s jaw and around her neck, leaning forward to press her lips against Maggie’s as her other hand finds purchase on Maggie’s hip.

Maggie’s lips curve into a smile and Alex wants to make a smart remark but she doesn't want to stop kissing Maggie. So she takes a step forward, pulling their bodies flush and running her thumb along Maggie’s jaw.

Maggie opens her mouth, allowing access for Alex as the two decide that whatever they are, it’s more than friends or coworkers. Maggie seems to remember she’s a boxing champion because she finally takes some semblance of control, running a hand through Alex’s short hair. She walks them backwards, turning so Alex’s back is against the wall and she places her other hand against the wall on the side of Alex’s head.

Alex smirks and pulls back for a moment, when Maggie’s lips chase hers she bites at Maggie’s bottom lip. The fighter groans into the kiss before fully pulling back.

“Wait.” Maggie takes a breath, desperately in need of oxygen. “I just need to make sure this isn’t going to be a one time thing Alex. I need to know, I don't want this to just happen and then we never speak about it again. I care for you.”

“I’m here Maggie. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here as long as I can be. As long as I’m needed.” Alex tries to ignore the nagging thought that Maggie won’t need her for long.

Maggie’s eyes stare at Alex before slowly leaning back in to continue. It’s softer. Their movements slow so they can actually map each other out. Maggie takes Alex’s hips in her hands, turning them around and walking them back to bed.

“You look really good in my clothes.” Maggie smiles her dumb smile and Alex can't help but fall a little bit deeper into the rabbit hole.

She leans upward to kiss Maggie’s lips. Alex runs her hands across Maggie’s back, under the shirt. Maggie places both of her arms to the side of Alex’s head, nipping at her lips and jaw. Alex moans when Maggie finally starts kissing down her neck. Maggie bites into the skin, running it over with a soothing tongue.

Where Alex thought Maggie would be calloused and rough, she is smooth and soft. She kisses each mark she leaves on Alex, she asks to pull off her clothes, making sure Alex is with her every step. They get down to their bras and panties when Maggie stops to sit back on her feet.

Alex perches herself up against her elbows with a raised brow. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Maggie smiles and Alex leans to sit up fully. Maggie rests in her lap, her hands running through Alex’s hair as kisses are languidly placed upon her skin.

Alex stops at Maggie’s bra, running a hand around her back to unclip the offending garment so she may continue. Her mouth takes special attention to Maggie’s breasts. Running a tongue around Maggie’s nipple before kissing and nipping at the skin.

Her hands move lower as she takes care of Maggie’s breasts. She looks up at Maggie from her current position between her two breasts, Maggie nods and with that nod Alex’s hands slip into her panties.

She haphazardly peels the article of clothing away from Maggie, around her ankles and then tosses it to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

“You’re beautiful.” Alex whispers as she runs her hand around the back of Maggie’s thighs, giving a squeeze to the bottom of Maggie’s ass before her hands meet the front of Maggie.

Maggie’s head tilts back as Alex runs a finger through her folds. Alex moans at the feeling. Maggie tightens her grip in Alex’s hair, holding her as Alex begins circling Maggie’s clit with two fingers.

The window hadn't been closed so the light paints Maggie and Alex’s bodies in a warm glow of the morning sun. If Alex hadn’t known better she would have thought the girl an angel. Someone far more worthy than what Earth could give her.

Alex can see it in her mind. The great wings outstretching from Maggie’s back. The hair pulled into braids with gold leafs adorning her head. She can see the great work in her mind and yet Alex thinks that Maggie looks better without the gold leafs and the wings. It’s an odd comparison, a human with flaws and imperfections being more beautiful than an angel from some place of serenity.

She let’s the image of an angel fly away, just happy to be with Maggie. She lets Maggie’s moans fill her ears, it’s a song where you feel so good that all of the lyrics just make sense. Her fingers go down farther, teasing at Maggie’s entrance.

“Alex. Fuck.”

Alex doesn’t make a witty remark, she just lets her fingers slip into Maggie, rubbing her palm against her clit when she is deep enough. Maggie lets out a scream before her hips start to move with Alex’s fingers, riding them softly as Alex kisses and marks her abs. Alex’s other hand runs up Maggie’s back, pushing against her neck so Maggie’s ears are in reach of Alex’s face.

She bites at Maggie’s earlobe before releasing the cartilage, “Come for me.”

Maggie screams again and Alex let’s her head lean back. Maggie’s thighs tremble as Alex quickens her pace while Maggie comes. She slows her pace, letting the sensitive clit recover.

Alex smiles up at Maggie, who pushes her back down against the bed. Maggie starts her descent. Licking against Alex’s skin, the light sheen of sweat making Alex’s skin shimmer against the morning light.

Maggie isn’t forceful. She doesn’t fight Alex’s body. She treats it like a temple, her hands don’t touch anything without purpose. Alex can feel the consideration and love Maggie is putting into her movements. She’s holding Alex like she’s a masterpiece painted by Van Gogh and that she’s merely a child trying to copy the lines and figures of Starry Night with finger paints.

Alex’s body feels like it’s on fire. Her hands reach up to grip anything she can find, it ends up being the bottom of the headboard. Maggie rubs her hands against Alex’s thigh causing moans to rip from her throat. Her kisses run along the tip of Alex’s hipbone.

Alex breathes deeply through her nose, trying not to move under Maggie’s touch. “Mags. Please.”

Maggie’s hands push the two thighs apart, a finger running along Alex’s lips to gather the wetness. “So wet for me.”

Maggie removes her finger before taking a broad lick against Alex’s folds. Alex lifts her knees up, her toes curl at the end of the bed. Maggie puts her arms under and around Alex’s legs, pressing her hands against her hips so she’ll stay still.

Alex lifts her head to see Maggie, her soft eyes look at Alex’s before licking her folds again. Maggie lets her tongue dance around Alex’s entrance, dipping her tongue in only to pull it out and start again. Alex’s body trembles as she does, Maggie takes one last broad stroke of her tongue before she runs her tongue into Alex’s entrance. She licks at her walls, pulls a bit out before starting again. Alex is an incoherent mess as Maggie assaults her clit with two fingers.

When Alex’s legs finally let themselves go slack Maggie uses her other hand to help her tongue, pushing one finger in slowly. She runs her finger along Alex’s walls before pulling out and adding a second. Maggie removes her hand from Alex’s clit, she trades it for her mouth which bites at the swollen bud. Her tongue flicks against it as she continues and Alex’s body shakes.

Maggie slows her ministrations as Alex rides through her orgasm. Pulling her fingers off and wiping them against the sheets. She crawls back up next to Alex, both women in a thin veil of sweat.

Alex turns her head to look at Maggie. The two stare at each other for minutes. No speaking, no noise. Alex finds a peace in the silence, a peace in the eyes that stare back at her.

Maggie’s eyes begin to slowly close, Alex rolls a bit closer. She places her arm around Maggie’s waist, the two lay against each other as they fall into sleep. The sun’s rays basking them a low light. They fall asleep with no care in the world, with each other hand in hand and a smile on their faces.

A smile that’s neither broken nor cracked nor shredded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you thought! 
> 
> and as always you can find me on tumblr @canaries


	7. Part VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie made pancakes, Kara has a secret, and Maxwell Lord changes the game forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes this was way postponed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter though! It's a lot of fluff. Or as I like to call it, the calm before the storm.

Her hands reach out, for anything she could grasp, a pillow, a blanket, an anchor. She needs something, anything that could keep her grounded to this realm of her life. She can’t breathe, she can’t feel, she is stuck. Everything’s collapsing around her, the pillars of her mind cracking and tumbling to the ground. Her hands try their hardest to grip at the bed sheets beneath her but she can’t grip anything. 

 

It’s a strong push to her shoulder that wakes her. A cold sweat coating her skin and her chest heaves, trying to collect any semblance of breath she could possibly get. Her body sits upright, hands coming up to cover her face. Their sweaty and her dull nails scratch at her forehead in frustration. 

 

A hand comes to rest on her shoulder, another wrapping around her waist and she does nothing except lean back into the touch. A soft touch of lips graze her neck as she leans back.

 

She turns her head, a short haired woman staring back at her with worry painting her entire face. Alex’s soft brown eyes inspecting Maggie’s face. Alex’s hand that rests on Maggie’s shoulder raises to touch the fighter’s cheek, wiping at the sweat that drips from her temples. 

 

Maggie lifts a hand to cover Alex’s, halting the soft touches of Alex’s fingers. She runs her thumb along the backside of Alex’s hand. Her breathing has come to a calm intake of breaths, her chest lightly rising and falling as her body’s respiratory system evens. 

 

Alex inches closer to Maggie, running one hand along Maggie’s bare stomach and moving the hand that soothed Maggie’s cheek to meet on Maggie’s abs. She positions herself so her legs are on either side of Maggie, her chest pressing into the other’s back. Maggie leans back, letting her head rest on Alex’s shoulder as she closes her eyes.

 

“What happened?” Alex’s voice is barely above a whisper, the warmth of her breath grazing Maggie’s ear. 

 

“Nothing.” It’s the response Maggie had grown to use, no one ever pushed for further information. Then again they were never Alex, they never actually cared for Maggie’s well being. 

 

She turns her head to look at Alex worrying on her bottom lip. It would be very cute if it weren’t for Alex’s eyes trying to hold back pain and sadness.

 

“It was just a nightmare.” Maggie sits up, sliding to the edge of the bed so her feet dangle off the end of the bed. 

 

Alex reaches her hand out to take Maggie’s, running her thumb along Maggie’s palm as they sit farther apart than before. “How often?”

 

“What?” Maggie turns her head over her shoulder in confusion.

 

“How often do they happen, Maggie?” 

 

Maggie turns so one leg hangs off the edge of the bed, one laying against the bedsheet while Alex comes closer. Her forehead leans onto Alex’s shoulder, she feels Alex’s hands wrap around her back, holding her as silent tears fall.

 

“Once or twice a night.” Her voice cracks.

 

“Maggie,” Alex lifts Maggie’s chin, looking at her in the eye as she leans closer to place a chaste kiss on Maggie’s forehead. “Why did you never tell me?”

 

“It started after Vegas. You weren’t around.” She doesn’t mean to say it in a way to guilt Alex, she just says it matter-of-factly.  

 

Alex simply nods, “What can I do?”

 

Maggie says nothing, instead she leans towards Alex. Repositioning herself on Alex’s lap, Maggie wraps herself around Alex like a human koala. Her head burrows into Alex’s neck. She nuzzles at her neck and holds on as Alex leans back, falling back into the bed. 

 

Alex sighs, a hand coming up to run through Maggie’s hair. She scratches at Maggie’s scalp and listens as her breathing becomes easy and hums a quiet tune. 

 

“You’re trying to get me to fall asleep.” Maggie grumbles, her voice already coated with sleep and groggy. 

 

“Hush,” Alex’s lips turn into the smallest smile, she feels Maggie’s hand wrap around her waist a bit tighter.

 

“I made pancakes.” Maggie turns her head a bit, her nose runs along Alex’s collarbone and neck.

 

Alex mumbles her agreement, not letting up on the light scratches of Maggie’s scalp. She hears the protests come out in stifled bursts since Maggie’s mouth is currently pressed against Alex’s neck and not available to speak clearly. 

 

“Alright then get up,” Alex says with a hint of challenge in her voice. 

 

Maggie’s head doesn’t lift up, it rolls to the side so she can see Alex’s eyes for a moment. Both of the women’s eyes have challenge in them. Maggie sits back on her legs, her hair disheveled from Alex’s light scratches, she eyes the woman below her. 

 

Alex, challenging Maggie to get up, has a smirk on her face. Maggie, challenging Alex to keep her in bed, has an eyebrow cocked. Both women stay still in the room. 

 

The only change is the sun’s light rising against the curves of their bodies and the shapes around the room. Maggie smiles her warm smile, all stitched back together and unbroken. She leans down to place a chaste kiss to Alex’s lips, when she leans back she sees Alex slowly chasing the sensation of lips on lips. 

 

“Get up sleepy head.” Maggie swings her legs off of Alex and towards the floor, the soft sound of bare feet hitting cold floor echoes in Alex’s ears. 

 

Alex watches as Maggie puts on Alex’s shirt like she doesn’t know what article of clothing belongs to who, and walks out into the living room of Maggie’s apartment. 

 

She tosses her head back against the pillow, a heavy sigh releases from her chest as she listens to the clatter of bowls and silverware in the kitchen. She wills herself to stand, grabbing Maggie’s shirt, because two can play at this game, and makes her way down the small hallway into Maggie’s kitchen. 

 

Alex takes a seat on a stool by Maggie’s kitchen bar. Her arms leaning on the cold stone top as she watches Maggie tossing out old pancakes in favor of cereal. 

 

“I thought we were having pancakes?” Alex looks on with confusion. 

 

“Well, someone got us both distracted long enough so the pancakes got bad.” Maggie pours two bowls of cereal. Milk being added last. 

 

“Really? Who did that?” Alex smiles, putting a spoon into her bowl before pulling out a spoonful of food. 

 

The two sat across from each other, cereal being picked at between conversations. The sun’s rays painting along the edges of both women as they sat in their blissful bubble. 

 

It took a while for the bubble to be popped by an outside predator. Alex’s phone ringing from the shirt Maggie stole from her. 

 

Maggie slides her phone over the tabletop, Alex standing up immediately as she sees the missed calls and messages from Kara. 

 

“Shit. I’ll be back, I don’t want you pushing yourself so if you go to the gym wait for me.” Alex points a finger at Maggie before racing to the bedroom, grabbing her bottoms and belt. She scavenges for her bra, racing to Maggie’s front door with the realization she doesn’t have a shirt on. She goes back to Maggie’s bedroom, grabbing another of Maggie’s shirts and then actually leaving. 

 

She swings her jacket over her shoulders and makes her way down to the ground floor. The valet smiles, they same young man from earlier. 

 

“Just a moment ma’am.” He smiles and goes to his valet stand, a small pager on the podium. 

 

It’s only a few moments before another valet is driving her bike up to the front of the building. Alex smiles, the bike seems to have been washed and there are no scratches to be seen. 

 

She swings her leg over, smiling to the valet before she leaves. “Thank you.” 

 

Without another word she’s back on the road and heading to downtown, to Kara’s apartment. 

―

Alex makes her way to Kara’s floor, her steps a little lighter and her body a little looser. Her entire body feels like a weight has been lifted from her. She makes it to Kara’s door but hesitates, a few bangs and groans from inside catch her attention. The knob shakes in her hand but doesn’t open so she knocks, repeatedly. As in, knocks until the door actually opens. 

 

Kara’s face reveals itself between the door and the door frame, her entire body being used as a shield for what may lay beyond her. A signature Kara Danvers smile is shining but Alex doesn’t buy it for one second. 

 

“Why are you still in pajamas? Didn’t you have work?” Alex inquires while Kara continues to move her body to hide her apartment from Alex’s wandering eyes. 

 

“No I finished the article last night so Snapper let me have the day off, it was weird. Him being nice I mean. But, um, not that I don’t love hanging out with you Alex but why are you here? I mean, like where were you? Did you help Maggie? She okay?” Kara’s mouth just kept spilling, words just tumbling one after another.

 

“K-”

 

“I really hope she is okay. I-”

 

“Kara!” Kara’s lips shut and watched as her sister took a deep breath. “Maggie is fine, and I came here because you called me last night asking where I was and then texted me this morning asking if I was going to swing by. I texted you like twenty minutes ago?” Alex reached for her phone, checking the read and send receipts, Kara hadn’t read the message.

 

“I guess I didn’t see it. I was,” Kara looks behind herself, over to where Alex knows the living room is, “watching a Game of Thrones marathon.”

 

“No, you weren’t.” Alex says matter-of-factly. Crossing her arms and staring at her sister, Alex waits for a real answer. 

 

“Yes I was, I just told you.” Kara scoffs at her sister’s accusation. 

 

“No, you weren’t. Kara you only watch Game of Thrones when you’re mad at your job, the next season is going to start or,” Alex pauses as she sees her sister realizing her fault at choosing the show Alex knows just as well. “ it’s winter and you think it’s hilarious because the tag line is  _ Winter is Coming _ and you shout at the tv, ‘It’s already here!’.” 

 

“Okay so I was just watching TV.” Kara is the worst liar Alex has ever seen, which is shocking because she lives with the biggest secret on the planet. 

 

A groan, something hard hitting another hard object and a slew of expletives being shouted cause Kara to open the door just enough that she is caught off guard when Alex pushed past her sister. 

 

On the other side of the door, everything was fine. Kara’s living room was clean, the kitchen had some food left out, nothing out of the ordinary. Except for one Sara Lance standing nearly naked in the middle of Kara’s apartment. 

 

Alex breathes out, “You have got to be fucking kidding me.” She looks to her younger sister who has a sheepish smile and her hands up in a shrug.

 

“Hey Danvers.” Sara says as if she just wasn’t caught naked and in the middle of Alex’s kid sister’s living room. “Want to join us for lunch?”

 

Alex can’t speak, she just looks between her sister and Sara. Pointing at one then the other, as if some explanation would come from nowhere and it would be able to wipe this memory from existence. 

 

Kara speaks up, her voice quiet with trepidation. “So is that a yes?”

 

Alex groans and gives up on a magical explanation being thrown at her. “No, I already ate.”

 

“I’ll bet you did.” Sara’s snide comment causes Alex a shock. She pauses, looking at the floor before slowly raising her head to look at Sara who is now leaning on her arms against Kara’s kitchen island. 

 

“Excuse me?” Alex hisses.

 

“You’re wearing Maggie’s Thursday Workout Shirt.” Sara points to the article of clothing covering Alex’s body. 

 

Sara isn’t wrong. Alex has the marks to prove it. But the fact that Sara made a remark means she now has to explain everything to Kara. 

 

“I’m not wrong am I?” Sara chuckles and waits for a response. 

 

Alex’s jaw clenches and she speaks through gritted teeth, “No.”

 

“Wait, you slept with Maggie?” Kara stands in shock, walking towards Sara. “And you’re mad that I slept with Sara?”

 

Alex has officially backed herself into a corner. “Those are two different scenarios.” 

 

Sara barks out a laugh, “I think they are the same scenario, there are different positions but very much the same.” She coughs out the last word as Kara’s elbow digs into her side.

 

“Lance, shut it.” Alex rubs at her temples, aggravation painted across her face. 

 

“Alex, tell me what happened.” Kara crosses her arms, trying her best to be scary. 

 

Alex gestures in front of her as if it would explain. “Do I really need to explain all of it?”   
  


“I don’t think you do, based on last night I would say Kara has a pretty good grasp on the subject.” Sara laughs even harder, wheezing would be a good word to describe the action. 

 

“Lance, don’t think I won’t kill you.” Alex points a finger at the fighter. 

 

Kara chuckles because as soon as Alex points to Sara, she shuts up. But then eyes are on her. Her and Alex having a mental conversation but knowing it’s going to have to be verbal sooner or later. 

 

“I know why you did it, Alex, I really do. I’ve seen the way you two behave and act around the other. You haven’t been happier in ages. And when she kissed you, I think that scared you. I think that you weren’t ready to be happy.” Kara talks, Alex can feel how her eyes water up because if there was anyone on this planet who Alex couldn’t hide from it was Kara. Not just because she had X-ray vision, but because Kara could read her like a book.

 

“You’re an adult, you’re my older sister so I won’t act like I make decisions for you. You never listen to me anyway.” Both sisters chuckle. “But I just want you to know that I think Maggie is good. She’s not your past. And I think that’s something you need. A future, something new.”

 

“Thank you Kara.” Alex smiles, holding back whatever tears are trying to escape. She walks over to her sister, embracing Kara in a hug feels like something that could never be replaced. It’s like when the storm has been blocking the sun for days and then finally, on the last day, a streak of light breaking through to warm the entire earth from rain. 

 

As the sisters pulled back Alex’s phone buzzed from her pocket. She pulled it from her back pocket, ignoring how Sara’s arms came to wrap around Kara’s waist. 

 

**Sawyer:** I’m heading to the gym. 

**Sawyer:** Could you swing by? M’gann has it closed so I’ll just be training with bags. 

 

Alex smiles, moving to put the phone away until another text vibrates in her hand. 

 

**Sawyer:** Also, you stole my Thursday Workout Shirt

 

Alex wants to throw her phone at Sara for a moment but decides that there was no way Alex could have possibly known that Sara would be here or know that this was Maggie’s shirt. So she slides her phone back into her pocket. 

 

“Okay, Kara I’m going to head over to the gym. Maggie’s doing a closed practice. I’ll text you if anything changes.” She walks back up to her sister, ignoring Sara’s lovesick puppy face which rests on her sister’s shoulder. Alex places a quick peck to Kara’s temple before walking towards the door.

 

“Bye, Lance.” She shouts over her shoulder as she opens the door.

 

The door is almost closed by the time Sara shouts back, “Bye, Danvers.”

―

When Alex reaches the gym she is thoroughly confused. Maggie stands by a town car, clearly hiding within her hoodie. Alex parks in the spot next to Maggie. She dismounts and walks over to where the fighter is leaning on the roof of the car, eyeing the busy gym.

 

“What’s going on?” Alex whispers, loud enough for Maggie to hear but not so loud that it draws attention to them. 

 

Maggie shrugs her shoulders. The gym is crawling with reporters, some low level fighters and some of Maggie’s old sponsors. Alex sees a handful of Maggie’s fans that used to make their way to her practices. 

 

There was no sign of M’gann causing the two girls even more confusion as the gym was supposed to be closed so Maggie could be left alone. 

 

“Have you called M’gann?” Alex looks from the mob to Maggie. 

 

“Twice. Voicemail both times.” Maggie turns to look at Alex, her stone face softens with a smile. “Hi.”

 

Alex laughs like a fool. “Hi.” 

 

Alex can feel the energy that is Maggie Sawyer push closer to her own, Maggie’s head leans a bit but before anyone can do anything Maggie’s phone buzzes from her hoodie’s pocket. 

 

“Hello?” Maggie whispers into the phone. Alex puts her ear to the phone to listen. 

 

“Maggie, this is M’gann. Is Alex there with you?” 

 

“Yeah she’s listening.”

 

“Okay, I assume you’re both at the gym.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Big group of people huddled around the front entrance?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Maxwell Lord has made a public statement that he wants you to fight Veronica Sinclair for the Lightweight Belt.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because you technically still hold the title of Lightweight Champion of the World. I think that Max believes it will be an easy win because of the injuries. He’s giving you until the end of the week to decide. The fight would be at the end of the season so in theory, we would have time.”

 

Maggie holds the phone a bit away from her ear, she stares at Alex who is equally confused in her disbelief. The two stand in the parking lot, M’gann’s voice coming through the phone as she shouts for Maggie and Alex. Both ignore their names, looking at each other for an answer they know only one of them can give. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! as always find me on tumblr 
> 
> @canaries


	8. Part VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two answers and an elbow issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? What's this? an update in the air? what's this? what's this? its floating every where!
> 
> I apologize for the delay but I had lost inspiration for writing and with this new season returns my inspiration. this chapter is like super short but that's because the rest of the plot wouldn't make sense cramming it into this chapter. there's one or two more chapters left depending on how I break this up!
> 
> I love you guys for your patience and support. now without further ado, handmade chapter 8!

Maggie looks at Alex with confused eyes, both of them stand in the parking lot with confusion dawning their faces. Alex doesn’t know what to do but before she can voice her opinion of not wokring out today Maggie is walking past her with her hood back up.

 

Alex rolls her eyes at her stubborn girl- her stubborn fighter. She turns and follows close by and by the time they’ve taken five steps the crowd is swarming them. Camera’s flash and Alex wonders if Maggie can handle it. It brings Alex back to that fight but she can bare it, Maggie on the other hand has nightmares she hasn’t been telling anyone about every night. 

 

“Sawyer! Sawyer! Will you be returning to the ring to fight Roulette?”

 

“Ms. Danvers, will you be returning to Sawyer’s team as lead physician?”

 

“Sawyer! Why did you choke in the last fight!”

 

Alex had to grip Maggie’s arm before the reporter lost his head. She leaned in closer to Maggie, whispering a soft  _ “Just a little more”  _ as they approached the doors. The two make it safely inside without incident despite the shouts and clamor of reports hoping to spark Maggie’s anger.

 

Alex double checks the integrity of the locks before turning back to Maggie, “Start with the light bags?”

 

“I’d rather start with that reporter’s face.” Maggie grumbles as she takes her hoodie off, revealing nothing underneath except for a sports bra.

 

Alex swallows something heavy in her throat but it just seems to travel straight down past her stomach and in between her legs. She clears her throat when she’s finally able to tear her eyes from Maggie’s back bending down to grab wrap. 

 

“Nothing you haven’t seen already Danvers.” Maggie throws a smirk over her shoulder and god Alex wants to smack it off her face but she doesn’t. She rolls her eyes and walks over to the bench closest to where Maggie is setting up. 

 

Alex sits, she watches Maggie’s punches. They’re smooth, but something's wrong. She watches as Maggie throws a right hook, it lands decently, her muscles ripple backwards at the force of impact, the small layer of sweat she’s building up shines in the low light. Maggie brings her fist back to front, back into fighting stance, and when she throws a left cross Alex knows what’s wrong. 

 

“You’re pulling your punches.”

 

Maggie stops herself mid swing, holding onto the swaying bag in front of her to steady it, her head rests against the material. She doesn’t say anything, she simply nods her head and Alex stands to be next to her. 

 

“Why?” Alex reaches for Maggie’s shoulder but the fighter just pulls away. “Everything’s fine, it’s all healed. You won’t rebreak it with a few punches.” 

 

“Not everything’s healed.” Maggie lets out a strangled whisper. 

 

It falls into place. The confidence, the charisma, the core of what makes Maggie Maggie is broken. She’s afraid, she’s terrified of having that fight happen again, she’s afraid of breaking. Alex leans in, making Maggie face her.

 

“You, Maggie Sawyer, are not broken. It’s going to take time to regain confidence but you will get there.” Alex presses a soft kiss to Maggie’s nose. 

 

Maggie looks up at Alex. A silent conversation between eyes. Then she’s turning and walking toward the doors.

 

“Maggie? Maggie!” Alex worries she overstepped, she made things worse. But Maggie doesn’t leave, Maggie unlocks then rips the doors open. The crowd of reporters has tripled and they all flood into the gym to crowd around Maggie.

 

Questions and concerns are screamed at Maggie but with one hard stare they all fall silent. “If Maxwell Lord-”

 

Alex’s eyes widen, Maggie no.

 

“-wants to send his best fighter against me, then so be it. I’ll fight SInclair. He just needs to name a place and time, he will be paying for all expenses including my team’s pay and winner’s pay. He thinks I’m broken, well, let’s hope he’s right. It would be a shame if Roulette lost to a broken fighter. So, bring it on Lord.”

 

Maggie turns around, exiting the crowd as she walks over to Alex. Alex, who still has her mouth open with wide eyes. 

 

“Maggie, what the hell was that? You are not ready for that.” Alex hits her shoulder out of frustration.

 

“If I have you, I’ll be ready for anything Maxwell throws at me.” Maggie smiles, genuinely smiles. Alex has missed that genuine smile. Alex has missed Maggie.

 

—

 

Maggie’s announcement is everywhere within days. Newspapers, tabloids, news channels, ESPN, even Good Morning America wants to interview her to get more information. 

 

The headlines are crowded with her name nearly everyday. 

 

_Sawyer To FIght Sinclair In Rematch Of The Century,_ dawns The New York Times.

 

_Maxwell Lord, Biting Off More Than He Can Chew?,_ covers the newest ESPN magazine.

 

_Despite The Silence Of Lord Reports Say Roulette Has Doubled All Efforts In Preparation For Rematch With Sawyer,_ says TMZ. 

 

It all causes Maggie to just let out a light laugh when she sees the headlines. M’gann scolds her during the first week but then refocuses her efforts to training. Sara even berates Maggie, but that’s mainly because she has to trudge through a mile long group of reporters outside the doors everyday before training. 

 

Maggie’s training doubles. Her meals feature more protein. Her days have more Alex. She’s not complaining. 

 

Maggie stands in front of her sparring companion, his body padded and his hands holding padded gloves as targets. She swings her legs and throws her punches, following through all the way. She doesn’t hold back in trainings anymore. The first few days she was still wary but with Alex down by the bottom of the ring she knows she’s in good hands. 

 

He moves positions so Maggie can work on another stance, they do this for forty minutes. M’gann watching from the far corner of the ring, a loud command of  _ “Again” _ can be heard every few minutes or so. 

 

She’s working up a sweat and can feel the ache in her muscles, she can feel it in her bones but she doesn’t let it show. Or at least that’s what she thought. M’gann pulls her out five minutes before her session ends, sending her down to Alex.

 

She slips under the ropes and removes her gloves before meeting Alex on the other side of the ring. 

 

Alex already has the wrap out of the bag as Maggie approaches her. The two sit across each other, legs spread with the bench between them. Maggie raises her hands and Alex starts unwrapping the old wraps, letting them fall to the ground.

 

Her hands are gentle with Maggie, soft with the wrap even though she has to make sure it’s tight around her hands. Before she continues she asks Maggie to move her fingers, she moves each then all at once, making a fist then releasing it over again. When Alex thinks it’s sufficient she starts the wrap. She does this for both hands before starting her other little tests she’s made for Maggie.

 

Alex’s thumbs press to Maggie’s pulse points on her wrist, she slowly starts to press deeper and moves up Maggie’s arms at the same time. Maggie makes it to her elbow before she feels the heat of pain and hisses.

 

“Your elbows are still tender?” Alex keeps moving up until she reaches Maggie’s shoulders.

 

“Just a bit.” She doesn’t tell her how it hurts to hold a defensive stance for so long, doesn’t tell her how everything seems fine but her elbows aren’t working properly. 

 

Alex runs her hands up Maggie’s shoulders and across her collarbone to her neck, nothing hurts but Maggie feels a different heat as Alex starts pressing into her ribs.

 

“Danvers.”

 

Alex keeps pressing into her ribs, leaning forward she replies with a hum in her throat.

 

“Danvers.”

 

Alex has her hands on Maggie’s bareback. “Hm, what?”

 

“You need to stop or the reporters might get a new scoop of the month.” When Alex lifts her head Maggie kisses her softly without hesitation.

 

Alex pulls back with a smile on her lips before tapping Maggie’s knee. “Then you’re all good to go.”

 

Alex stands, grabbing her medical bag before taking her leave, Maggie laughs as her medic walks away. She stands and nearly gets in the ring before the doors swing open and that mile long group of reporters flocks into the gym with one Maxwell Lord in front of them. Maggie barely moves before Alex is by her side, holding her back by her forearm. 

 

“Stay.” Alex whispers into Maggie’s ear.

 

M’gann comes out of her office, marching up to Maxwell and crossing her arms as they stand face to face. “Mr. Lord this is a closed session.”

 

His cocky smirk covers his face as he slides an envelope out of his pocket. “I’m well aware. I just thought the Sawyer team would like an official agreement to the match.” He hands the envelope to M’gann, cameras flash and whirl as he hands it off. 

 

M’gann opens the envelopes and Maggie can see from her distance the plane tickets labeled for Las Vegas. “You can leave now Mr. Lord.” 

 

Maxwell Lord holds his smirk, motions to the news reporters but stares right at Maggie the entire time as he makes an official public announcement. “Sinclair will fight Sawyer in Las Vegas in a month, if Sawyer is up for it. We’ll pay for all the expenses. In fact, the tickets will be free. Just a matter of going online and clicking receive. One month. Las Vegas. Mark the calendar.”

 

With that Lord waves his farewell and walks outside of the gym, half of the pack of reporters go to follow him while the rest come forward to M’gann or Maggie. 

 

Maggie walks off, her teeth clenched. “I’m going to kick Roulette’s ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> as always find me @canaries!


	9. Part IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to Vegas we shall go, a press conference, and a moment to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this is so late and also the fight got too long so that'll be chapter 10. we're almost there yall!!

The tickets sold out in a matter of hours and that was all it took for M’gann to realize Maggie wasn’t going to back down from this crusade. So M’gann makes all the preparations and they’re at the airport in a month ready for Vegas. 

 

It’s odd to stand in line waiting for access to a private plane when previously Alex took commercial planes. Across the way from them is a crowd of fans and reporters alike yelling for Maggie’s attention. She shouts out once and gets a loud response before the group takes off to the rest of the airport. 

 

Maggie gets Alex a smoothie with Maggie and Veronica on the cup, advertisements seemed to have doubled the closer they got to the airport. Whether it’s due to Maggie’s presence or not is up for debate. 

 

Alex follows Maggie on to the tarmac and walks to their plane, a simple white jet with black accent streaks and the gym’s logo on its tail. Her hands grip her bag a little tighter as she gets on the plane, everything needs to go well and she prays it does. Maggie takes a seat in the back of the plane and Alex lowers herself across from the fighter. 

 

The plane takes off with a steady jump off the asphalt, Alex rests her head against the chair across from Maggie. The two smile in silence as the plane gains altitude. M’gann rests in the far back, her legs up and eyes closed as she actually find a moment of peace and quiet in the havoc of this trip. Alex’s hands fall to her lap as she rests back and closes her eyes. The soft cushion of Maxwell Lord’s private jet invites her to fall asleep.

 

She dreams of soft calloused hands with a tender touch. She dreams of morning pancakes which leads to soft morning kisses. She dreams of a long lazy day in an apartment full of windows and trophies.

 

A soft voice fills her dreams then fills her ears with a soft whisper as she stirs from slumber. Her head turns a bit and she stares at soft brown eyes.

 

“Mm?” She blinks a few times to clear the sleep from her eyes, Maggie’s smug smirk is in place as she stops shaking Alex’s shoulder.

 

“We’re here.” Maggie stands up and walks to the back of the cabin, leaving Alex groggy and still half asleep.

 

When she looks around Alex can see that someone, most likely M’gann seeing as Max didn’t spare any of his service workers, had put things back in place and cleaned up. She stretches her arms out before standing and following Maggie to the back of the cabin. She opens the back door, expecting to find a bathroom but is faced with a full king sized bed. 

 

“Maggie there was a bed and no one told me?” Alex turns as Maggie exits one bathroom.

 

Maggie shrugs, “You didn’t ask.” 

 

Alex lightly hits Maggie’s shoulder, earning a chuckle from her girl-, her friend. She walks behind all the chairs to pull out her carry on bag before walking with Maggie out of the plane. They haven’t even gotten out of the door of the plane when the lights flash and reporters cry out for Maggie. Maggie turns around and offers a hand out to Alex, she looks on at Maggie in confusion.

 

“I don’t care anymore. I just want you by my side.” Maggie says with a sheepish smile. 

 

Alex takes her hand, intertwining their fingers as she presses a soft kiss to Maggie’s cheek. The shouts change from questions about Maggie’s fight and to whether or not she’s sleeping with her medic. Alex laughs when Maggie just shouts a yes to one reporter before releasing Alex’s hand to wrap around her waist and lead her to the hotel. M’gann has them set up as soon as they walk in the door, handing them two room keys with the same room number. 

 

“Looks like Maxwell knew long before you two just went public.” M’gann says, Alex can see her nerves eating at her. It was Maggie’s fight but M’gann has been there for her through everything and this was just another catastrophe waiting to happen. 

 

Maggie gives M’gann a short hug, walking towards the elevators as Alex stays to talk with M’gann for a moment. “She’s going to win M’gann. She’s got it in her.”

 

“I know. She’s like a sister, I just can’t bear to think about what could happen.” M’gann looks in Maggie’s direction, watching as she enters an elevator. 

 

Alex’s mind falls to Kara, a smile graces her lips. “I know what you mean, but she has us. What could go wrong?” 

 

M’gann chuckles and follows Alex to the elevator, entering the one Maggie was holding open. “I’m only a bedroom away, please keep the noise down.”

 

Alex’s face immediately felt hot and her eyes went wide, Maggie just lets out a howl of laughter as the elevator closes and sends them up to the 29th floor. They let M’gann out first and follow behind until they get to room 305. Alex looks at the room number with suspicion. 

 

“You okay?” Maggie questions as she puts the key in the slot of the door handle. 

 

“Yeah, just this number makes me feel odd. Like a bad omen.” Alex rubs her arm as she watches Maggie open the door. 

 

“305? Probably just some jitters for the fight. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Maggie smirks as she opens the door.

 

“Oh my saviour.” Alex steps forward and helps Maggie with the bags as they go into their name, putting the number into the far back of her mind as she receives a kiss from Maggie. 

 

They settle everything down before Alex falls to the bed with a huff of air. Maggie chuckles before she joins her on the bed, she wraps her arms around Alex, bringing Alex closer to her as they both relax on the hotel bed. 

 

“What are we?” Alex mumbles against Maggie’s neck.

 

“What do you mean?” Maggie speaks into Alex’s hair.

 

“Is this like dating, or is this just a physical thing? What are we?” Alex pulls her head away to look at Maggie.

 

“I would like to think this is something that’ll last forever. I just want you and if you want me, that’s all I need.” Maggie rests her forehead against Alex’s.

 

“I want you.”

 

“Then I’m yours and you’re mine.” 

 

Alex smiles and starts placing soft kisses to Maggie’s jaw and neck. “I like that.” 

 

Maggie just hums as Alex kisses lower, pushing Maggie’s shirt collar away from her shoulders and collarbone to kiss more skin. “Don’t start something we can’t finish before the press conference.”

 

“I won’t.” Alex speaks softly as one hand starts to travel down Maggie’s abs to beneath her boxers and to her heat. Alex lets out a satisfied purr when Maggie moans into her ear. 

 

“Don’t even think about it.” They hear M’gann shout between the thin walls. Alex laughs before laying fully on the bed and rolling to make room for Maggie. 

 

Maggie doesn’t join her, she stands and opens her bag to remove a set of clothes for tonight. Alex lifts herself on her elbows as she unabashedly watches Maggie change into more presentable clothes for the night. When Maggie’s eyes find her own, she tosses her head back with a huff before standing and following Maggie’s actions. Changing takes nearly ten minutes and a few touches muffled by lip and shoulder bites. They exit to meet a waiting M’gann tapping her foot away at the two girls, she throws her hands up in the direction of the elevator and the group makes their way down to the conference room.

 

It’s only a second but, as the elevator finally opens to reveal the flash of lights and the screams of reporters who are barred only by a handful of security guards and police officers, time slows. Alex reaches out and finds Maggie’s hand, soft and warm despite the callouses that plague her palms. They walk forward, ignoring reporters and shouts and even some insults as they get first entrance to the conference room. M’gann takes a seat closes to the middle, Maxwell next to her then Roulette on the far left of the long table. Alex sits next to M’gann with Maggie to her right.

 

The men at the doors open them furiously, jumping back as a swarm of reporters enter. Each check their reporters pass to the assigned seat number and find their place in the sea of chairs. When they all sit and settle cameramen and photographers are brought in to surround the edges of the room. To start a representative of the fighting league steps forth and gives his routine statement of each having the right to refuse questions or to deny comment before he lets the reporters loose. 

 

“New York Times.” Maggie speaks first, pointing to one of the men with a photographer to his side. 

 

“Maggie Sawyer, you took a brutal beating and then went dark for months. How has your recovery process gone? Are you ready for the ring?”

 

M’gann doesn’t give time for Maggie to answer as the question is a routine one they have practiced, “The recovery process has been good and Maggie has recovered her full strength. The real question is if the ring is ready for her.” Alex notes how M’gann doesn’t mention Maggie’s shoulder locking problem.

 

“Simon.” Maxwell uses each reporters name, using the laminated chart in front of each of them that features their first and last name, along with their company.

 

“Thank you Maxwell but the question is for Sawyer. On your arrival you confirmed the claims of you sleeping with-”

 

“Dating.” Maggie leans into the microphone to correct him.

 

“-the claims of you dating your medic. How do you think your new found homosexual activity is going to affect your fanbase or your reputation in general?”

 

Maggie looks to M’gann who nods her head in acknowledgement. “I have been out and proud since I was 14 so it’s not ‘new found’ activity if the reason no one knew was because the media is clogged by a heteronormative culture. Alex and I are two consenting adults and what we do with our time is of no concern to my colleagues or fans.”

 

“Then why never come out publicly?” Roulette makes the snide comment, acting as the microphone picked it up on mere accident.

 

“Why haven’t you come out publicly as straight Roulette?” Maggie responds then points to a standing woman begging for a question.

 

It continues on for moments, a question then a response, a question then a response, sometimes a snide comment is added. Very rarely is it by Maggie and Alex is proud of her self control, the same cannot be said for Roulette. 

 

“Alex, Alex Danvers. Maggie’s recovery has been going well as stated but it was on record that you quit the Sawyer team after the fiasco in Las Vegas. Did you take part in the recovery? Did you quit due to the relationship that has formed between the two of you?”

 

Alex’s throat tightens, her dull nails dig into her palms but when familiar fingers slide through the tight grip she loosens. “I had to step away due to personal issues, our relationship had not formed until after Las Vegas and if I had left because of it why would I be returning now? I did not personally oversee the recovery but I have seen the charts and reports and am satisfied by the results.”

 

The room murmurs as they scramble to write her words, she turns and smiles at Maggie who leans and places a very innocent kiss to her temple. Within a second the shouts flood the room once more.

 

—

 

Maggie stands at the door of the arena, Alex approaches her with a hand on her shoulder for comfort. When Maggie turns to look at her Alex bears her bravest face, she buries her fears of Maggie losing and she shines a smile of confidence to Maggie.

 

They walk in together, M’gann had cleared out the stadium per Maggie’s request. Alex lets Maggie keep walking as she finds a low row seat to watch Maggie’s inspection. 

 

The eight sided ring stands with its metal jaws erupting along each side to prevent whatever gets caught inside from leaving. The lights glare against the white tarp over the ring’s floor. It has one door, open for someone to come and go but the sound of Maggie walking past it and closing it rings louder than anything. It continue to rings, far after Maggie has closed it. She can’t help but picture Maggie as she’s being slammed to the floor and beaten to a pulp. Her stomach twists in knots and her heart starts slamming against her ribs. 

 

She puts her head in her hands as she feels the pain of watching Maggie break in front of her eyes over again. She feels nauseous at the thought of the next fight. Her conference was easy, typical questions, a few about Alex and Maggie’s new relationship that Maggie handled professionally, and a few taunting questions meant to spike Maggie’s anger. Maggie was confident but Alex, Alex was an emotional mess. 

 

She just got Maggie, now she’s going to lose her. 

 

A hand on her shoulder pulls her from her thoughts, she turns around and watches as Sara Lance takes the seat behind Alex. 

 

“You scared?” Sara asks.

 

Alex chuckles. “That’s an understatement.” 

 

The two look onward, watching as Maggie just stands in the middle of the octagon, head tilted back and eyes closed as she soaks up the faux light to get in a good mindset. “She loves you. She probably won’t say it for another year but she does.” 

 

Alex just nods in response, truth be told Alex could be content never hearing those words from Maggie’s mouth because she already knew it. She knew it from the moment they first kissed.

 

“You need to not be scared. You need to be braver than her.” Sara steps over the row of chairs and sits right next to Alex. 

 

“I don’t-”

 

“You can do it. You have to. Maggie is a tank but even tanks break down. You gotta be there for her to help her keep going. This fight is going to break her. But she won’t back down until Roulette has killed her or lost. You need to be there for her so that when she’s close to breaking you can push her back up just a bit. She’s terrified.” Sara kicks her feet up.

 

“She looks calm.” Alex leans forward, proppering her chin on her hand.

 

“You have to look calm in the ring or the opponent will eat your fear.” Sara stays reclined as Maggie gets out of the octagon and looks for Alex. 

 

“I’ll do my best.” Alex stands and gets three steps down before she turns to look at Sara. “Don’t hurt my baby sister, alright?” 

 

Sara laughs. “Kara’s the best thing I got right now, I won’t hurt her.” 

 

Alex nods before trotting down the steps to meet with Maggie who is already at the base of the steps and ready to take Alex’s hand. 

 

“What did Sara say to you?” Maggie questions.

 

“That you’re a big baby and a softie.” Alex teases her, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

 

Alex laughs when Maggie drops her jaw and leads her out of the stadium to their hotel room for a night of rest before the match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and as always find me on tumblr [@canaries](http://canaries.tumblr.com)


	10. Part X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before she can stand again she feels a kick to her stomach, causing her to curl in on herself and as she does so two hands come around her neck. Veronica slides them to lock Maggie in her arms, tightening her grip as Maggie starts to struggle.
> 
> Maggie’s eyes widen as her air is cut off. She’s breathing deeply but only getting half the air. She starts to cough when Veronica pulls her to her knees, tightening on her grip. She watches the lights of the crowd slowly turn from bright to dim to bright. The shouts turning into a ringing sensation in her ears. She looks at the gate and sees a woman banging on the fence, shouting at her. It’s then her mind clarifies for a second, seeing Alex yelling at her.
> 
> “Break it! Get out!” Alex shouts, M’gann at her side yelling something similar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming with me on this journey through maggie and alex's love through fists and blood. and now without further ado, chapter 10 of MMA AU.

The match is set to start at 9 pm, the energy in the hotel has tripled and the fans have grown to astronomical proportions. That’s why Maggie and Alex find themselves in the locker room an hour early. Maggie’s pacing the lockers, walking up and down each aisle then checking to see if Alex is still there.

 

Alex sits on the bench in the center of one aisle, pulling things out of her medical bag before putting them back in and then pulling them out once more. She restocks on gauze and wrap, can never be too prepared. Her hands have a small tremble to them and she stops investigating her bag for a moment, sitting on her hands and taking deep breaths.

  
When she pulls them back from under her the tremble has lessened. She shakes her head and wipes at her brow, surprised at the amount of sweat she’s already began to lose. She’s in the midst of putting her last few items away when she feels a body slide up and sit directly behind her. With a deep breath, she leans backward, slotting into Maggie’s arms like a puzzle piece.

 

“You need to promise me something,” Alex whispers.

 

“What is it?” Maggie kisses her temple before scooting back, allowing Alex to turn around on the bench.

 

“You don’t overdo it. If your shoulder locks up you stop, I don’t care how much of an advantage you have, you stop. If she’s pressuring you into a corner you stop. I don’t care if it makes you look weak, I’m not having you lose an arm because of some fight.” Alex reaches for Maggie’s still injured arm but Maggie pulls back.

 

A look of confusion paints Maggie’s face. “You don’t think I can win.”

 

“I did not say that.” Alex tries to get closer but Magie backs up and stands from the bench.

 

“Alex, I need you on my side. I need you to support me. I can’t have these thoughts right now. You’re either supporting me or not.” Maggie’s lips tremble as she speaks.

 

Alex finally stands, reaching for Maggie who tries to resist once but falls into Alex’s touch. “I know you can win. I know you can kick her ass from here to the other side of the country. I support you with every fiber of my being. Don’t shut down right now, just listen.”

 

Maggie nods her head in agreement.

 

“There are going to be moves that will hurt you more than they used to, so, if you overexert yourself in the first round you will lose. You need to be careful with each move you make. Don’t push anything, let her come to you.” Alex softens Maggie’s hair. “Now sit down so I can braid this mess.”

 

Maggie chuckles and the two of them sit back on the bench. Alex takes the time to braid four tight braids into Maggie’s hair, keeping them tight and making sure there are no loose strands. She strokes her fingers through Maggie’s hair as she goes, earning a soft sigh of relaxation from the fighter. They sit for a while, Alex fixing small things about the braids before M’gann comes in with a clipboard and officials from the MMA League.

 

“We’re going to start checking her vitals,” M’gann announces, the two on the bench split as Maggie stands to follow the officials to a back room.

 

“Would it be alright for me to observe?” Alex asks one of the official medics who nods their head in response.

 

Alex follows them to the back room, M’gann at her side, and stands in a corner as they begin to test Maggie’s vitals. The doctors have her lift her arms, breath, set them down, breath; in different positions, they listen to her breath and heartbeat. Alex walks around the room, looking at Maggie and her exposed muscles as they listen to her. She’s started to sweat from the heat in the room, no working air conditioning making it hotter.

 

As Maggie lifts her injured arm Alex watches as the muscles work smoothly rising it up, but as she lowers it the muscles tighten. She sighs into her hands and continues to watch as they have Maggie stand and begin to do basic stretches and workouts. When Maggie starts a set of ten jumping jacks Alex watches her face as her arms fall. Stoic as ever, Maggie releases her breath as her arms come to her side only to suck in another one as she lifts them back up. Her face shows no sign of pain and no sign of distraction until Alex comes into the side of her vision and Alex watches her eyes flick to her.

 

She gives Alex a half smile and then goes back to the workout. Alex smiles back fully, continuing to watch each rotation and set the doctors have her go through. The doctors end with blood pressure and another lung check. One stays by Maggie’s side and starts to explain what they’ve concluded on while the three others come to Alex and M’gann.

 

The one in the center begins to talk as Alex still stares at Maggie. “Ms. Sawyer is in great health. There are no signs of breathing issues, her heart is strong and her body shows no signs of internal pain. There is a slight strain in her arm that could be left over from the breaks and stress of Las Vegas’ incident but nothing serious. She’s cleared.”

 

“Thank you.” M’gann shakes each of their hands as they leave. The one by Maggie comes back and leaves with the others.

 

“I’m cleared.” Maggie comes up to them, smiling.

 

“You’re cleared.” M’gann smiles, opening her arms to embrace Maggie.

 

“And it’s 8:35,” Alex says as they release, Maggie turns toward Alex and puts her hands on her waist before kissing her on the lips.

 

“I’m ready,” Maggie smirks after breaking the kiss.

 

―

 

Maggie stands in the tunnel alone, save for the ten or so bodyguards at her side. The darkness surrounds her, the light at the end of the tunnel flashes and grows brighter. The sound from the stadium is earth trembling, the shouts and cheers of people vibrates in her ears. A small light cracks from inside the tunnel where a woman holds out her hand with all five fingers extended. Maggie watches with each finger that falls, a beat of her heart echoing inside her. As the woman’s hand turns into a fist the bodyguards begin to walk, and Maggie follows.

 

The closer she gets to the tunnel the louder the crowds become, she can hear the announcer just at the end of her name as he draws it out for as long as he can. She rolls her neck and her shoulders before they fully exit the tunnel.

 

In a flash of bright white light her vision adjusts and watches as thousands of people are standing, some with signs, others with foam fingers, others with drinks in hand, flailing about. By her tunnel the fans lean over the railing, shouting and screaming at her one woman’s sign reads _Maggie!_ , in bright red letters against a white poster. Another has _Sawyer 4 the win!_ , in blue against white. She raises her hands to wave at some of the fans and they scream louder in return.

 

As they get to the ring the bodyguards begin to hold reporters back to keep the path clear for Maggie, pushing them back into the section designated for news and tv. She finally reaches her side of the ring where Alex sits with a bouncing knee, teeth worrying at her nails. Maggie smiles at her and when Alex makes eye contact her hand falls from her mouth to reveal a dazzling smile. She wants to run to her, to kiss her but the men lead her to the steps up to the ring.

 

The octagonal ring has the referee inside and no one else. As Maggie’s gate is opened for her she watches the opposite gate open as well. In dazzling red sports bra and spanx with red wrap, her exposed skin bares a serpent that wraps from her neck to her arms then to her chest and to her legs like the snake follow her veins through her, is Veronica Sinclair. Her hair has been braided tightly in eight thin strands. Her body already has a nice layer of sweat as does Maggie. The two step inside simultaneously, each standing before their gates as they shut and staring each other down.

 

The referee motions both over, keeping them an arms width apart at the same time. He shouts loud enough for them to hear and it just barely catches on the microphone hovering above the ring.

 

“This is a three-round fight. Winner is determined by the end of the fight via point value unless one of you gets two knockouts. In order to win via knockouts, your opponent must not get a knockout. So it must be 2-0. This is a League fight so all League rules apply. First round is ten minutes, the second and third round is five. There are two-minute breaks between each round.” He looks back and forth to the fighters. “Understood?”

 

Maggie nods her head, her eyes not leaving Veronica’s sight. The two stare down and Veronica nods her head in agreement.

 

“Tap hands and have this be a clean and fair fight.” The referee emphasizes the last point to Veronica specifically.

 

Maggie puts her hand out and Veronica slaps it lightly, the two nodding heads once it's done.

 

“Alright ladies, three.”

 

Maggie gets into her stance, her arms up and legs apart, bobbing on her feet already. She watches as Veronica’s body moves into a mirrored stance and the two are ready in a second.

 

“Two.”

 

The noise of the crowd, the noise of the cameras moving through the stadium, the noise of the referee, all of it; dulls in her head as she focuses on her breaths. The steady rhythm of her heartbeat. The feeling of air coming in and out of her nose. The feeling of her tongue against her bite guard. The feeling of her feet against the cover of the ring, the sound of her feet bouncing up and down.

 

She doesn’t hear him say one, she doesn’t hear the crowd get impossibly louder, she sees his hand wave in front of her body and his form back out of her vision. She sees Veronica leap forward, arm in the air and legs off the ground. _Ambitious._

 

She dives before Veronica’s fist can connect, gripping around Veronica’s calves and pushing her to the ground. With a slam, Veronica is on her back. Maggie starts a steady rhythm, two punches, fake one side, two punches, fake. Just as Veronica learns it she backs off. Veronica stands, Maggie can see the faintest hint of a bruise on Veronica’s left cheek. Alex’s words ring in her head, _Don’t push anything, let her come to you._

 

She does just that, Veronica pushes aggressively forward. Maggie keeps bobbing and ducking as Veronica swings. With an overextended left hook Maggie ducks beneath her arm, appearing by her left shoulder, and with a quick jab she nails Veronica’s ear and then backs off.

 

“Bith.” Veronica’s words are tough to hear as her mouth guard blocks her. Maggie just smirks and takes a step backward as Veronica takes on forward.

  
Maggie begins to mimic her, keeping an arm's length apart. Veronica growls with frustration as she can’t connect one punch. Maggie smiles widely and when Veronica sees it she gets vicious. She puts her arms down and just approaches with deep breaths and throws all her weight into a punch. Maggie manages to block quick enough, the pain hitting her forearm and sending a shock of pain through her arms. _Better arms than the face._

 

Veronica goes for another and Maggie drops to a knee, jabbing up at Veronica’s abdomen twice before rolling from under her. Veronica falls into the fence and then turns around. Maggie pushes the advantage, faking two jabs before swinging a kick into Veronica’s right side. She connects but she didn’t pull away fast enough as Veronica’s hands clamp onto Maggie’s calf and pulls.

 

Maggie falls to the ground, her back slamming into the mat as Veronica wraps one leg around Maggie’s leg and then goes to the ground with a rough twist to Maggie’s leg. Maggie shouts in pain as her leg twists in an irregular way, she puts her hands up, almost missing Veronica’s incoming kick. The kick aimed for her chin is deflected as Maggie grips Veronica’s ankle.

 

Veronica tightens her grip and Maggie winces in pain before lifting her elbow and jamming it into Veronica’s knee. Roulette pulls her leg back, loosening her grip enough for Maggie to roll away and out. Veronica holds her knee for a second before getting up.

 

Maggie slows her bounces, showing some sluggishness in her movements as Veronica approaches. And Veronica takes it. She advances with a heavy swing and Maggie speeds up again, darting away from the punch and throwing Veronica into the fence of the ring. She stays on her, slamming hit after hit into Veronica’s abs. Veronica holds her hands in front of her face in case Maggie starts for her but after multiple jabs to her abdomen, she is forced to lower them to deflect a jab of Maggie’s knee.

 

Right as her hands fall Maggie jabs twice into Veronica’s face, left, right. Veronica lifts her arms again, Maggie jams her knee into Veronica’s abs, her arms falter a bit. Maggie jabs at Veronica’s face, one to the ear she already hit then to her nose. Maggie feels her fist connect deeper into Veronica’s nose than usual and as she pulls away Veronica is a bloody mess.

 

Maggie takes a small jump back, staying her distance as Veronica recomposes herself. She hears a slight incline to the shouts as she does so but she blocks it out. Veronica growls as she gets off the fence, advancing rapidly and as she goes for a swing that Maggie ducks for she turns and lifts her leg to kick Maggie in the jaw. Maggie falls back, once more slamming into the ground.

 

Before she can stand again she feels a kick to her stomach, causing her to curl in on herself and as she does so two hands come around her neck. Veronica slides them to lock Maggie in her arms, tightening her grip as Maggie starts to struggle.

 

Maggie’s eyes widen as her air is cut off. She’s breathing deeply but only getting half the air. She starts to cough when Veronica pulls her to her knees, tightening on her grip. She watches the lights of the crowd slowly turn from bright to dim to bright. The shouts turning into a ringing sensation in her ears. She looks at the gate and sees a woman banging on the fence, shouting at her. It’s then her mind clarifies for a second, seeing Alex yelling at her.

 

“Break it! Get out!” Alex shouts, M’gann at her side yelling something similar.

 

Maggie sucks in a breath, holding Veronica’s tightened arms in her hands and she musters all the strength she can. The referee has come into her vision, his hand with three fingers out going to four. She growls and gets one leg up, pushing off of it she tosses Veronica over her head and herself on top of Roulette. For a moment Veronica’s grasp loosens and Maggie pulls forward from it, breaking the grapple. She kneels, pivoting on her knee, and then locks her legs around Veronica’s neck, pulling at one of the woman’s arms, keeping her neck in place.

 

She feels something shift in Veronica’s arm and Maggie’s eyes widen at the realization she dislocated Veronica’s shoulder. Veronica is yelling out in pain and coughing through her bite guard. Maggie tightens her legs and Veronica’s yell turns to a shriek.

 

Before the referee can come to count her Veronica is slamming her free hand to the ground. Maggie releases and Veronica stays on the ground. Maggie rolls off of her, standing and walking to her side of the ring. The gate is already open and Alex and M’gann come to her side.

 

“You had me worried for a second.” Alex starts to pull a few pieces of cloth from her bag, opening their packaging and wiping the cloth on Maggie’s cheek where the skin broke. Maggie spits out her guard in a small bucket M’gann has for it.

 

“You worked her up, she’s gonna come in hot this round. Aggressive and watching you. Don’t do the same things twice. Switch it up. Keep her on her toes. You took some wild moves in this first round, don’t do anything stupid.” M’gann pulls a water bottle up, spraying the water into Maggie’s mouth for a drink.

 

Maggie starts to laugh lowly, “I dislocated her shoulder.” Maggie’s looking over Alex’s shoulder and directly at Veronica’s medic who is counting her down as she pushes the shoulder back in.

 

“She’s gonna protect it then, take shots on her other side.” Alex taps Maggie’s chin and Maggie opens her mouth. “All your teeth are in place.”

 

Maggie looks at M’gann and motions her head to the gate, M’gann nods and begins to walk through the gate and back to her spot outside of the ring. Alex looks at her with confusion.

 

“Mags, what’s wrong?” Alex puts a hand on her cheek.

 

“Marry me.” Maggie smiles, taking Alex’s hand in her own and kissing her palm.

 

“What?” Alex looks bewildered.

 

“Marry me. After this. We’ll go somewhere small. Bring Kara. I don’t care who’s there other than you. I’ll retire. We can live on an island away from everything. Or in the city. I don’t care as long as I have you.”

 

“Did you get hit in the head?” Alex brings her small flashlight up, flashing it in Maggie’s eyes before Maggie pulls her hand down.

 

“Repeatedly, but this isn’t delusional me talking. This is me.” Maggie starts to stand, the referee walking over and yelling at Alex to get out.

 

As Alex is slowly walking out of the gate, still looking at Maggie with a confused face, Maggie looks at Alex with her arms out and shouts. “Marry me!”

 

―

 

Kara’s sitting at the edge of the couch in the hotel room, from the small hotel room kitchen Sara walks out in just a t-shirt with two beer bottles in her hand. Kara happily takes one, sipping it before immediately setting it on the table in front of her. The commercials were coming to an end and the announcers were starting to introduce the fight again as the second round was beginning. Over the announcers voices Kara’s eyes go wide as Maggie’s voice echoes through the ring’s multiple microphones.

 

“Marry me!”

 

Sara quickly leans forward, choking on her drink and as much as Kara wants to help her she’s frozen in place. The announcers on the screen in the same state of shock before one starts to stutter his next line.

 

“We- We-, Well, folks if you are, um, just joining us, our, um, second round is, um, starting and Sawyer has, um, just asked her, um, medic to marry her.”

 

Kara gets to her feet, turning the volume up as the tv station replays the clip, zoomed in on the ring. Maggie walks backward, away from her side and to the center, with her arms spread as she looks at Alex.

 

“Marry me!”

 

As the last syllable falls out Kara starts jumping and screaming; Sara on the couch, no longer choking, laughs as Kara starts bouncing and screaming. Kara hears the round start but she’s too busy shouting and bouncing through the hotel room.

 

―

 

Maggie ducks as another hit slams into the fence next to her. She’s pinned between a fence and a snake. Maggie watches as her next hit doesn’t follow through, the strain on her shoulder giving her pain. Maggie breathes in between then and the next hit, as Veronica’s fist comes at her she ducks. She dives for Veronica’s legs, gripping them and lifting her up. She feels Veronica’s elbow jam between her shoulder blades and Maggie growls in pain before pushing Veronica to the ground.

 

She puts space between them, backing away as Veronica slowly makes it to her feet. Veronica gets up, wipes her face and then gets into a defensive stance. Maggie’s eyes narrow, watching her as she slowly steps to the middle. Maggie mirrors her, stepping to the middle but far enough away to not get hit. Maggie notices Veronica’s nose is covered in a cloth but the blood has dried over her mouth and down her chin.

 

She jabs for her nose, Veronica’s hands go up in a block and Maggie stops before making contact instead, going for a kick to her abdomen. Veronica slides to the side with the impact, a groan escapes as her hand goes to her hip.

 

Maggie can feel her feet waiver, her shoulder burning in pain. She takes a second to glance at the clock.

 

_1:24_

 

She snarls and looks back to Veronica, her body can’t take another round. At the look of it, neither can Veronica. Maggie starts to assess her, looking at her shoulder that hangs lower than the other. Her nose has started to bleed again, not a lot but the movement and flow of her blood has started to slowly trickle down.

 

Maggie’s eyes catch as Veronica missteps to the left and before she can correct herself Maggie lifts her leg, kicking down on the knee she had hit last round. Veronica falls to the knee, her other one extended and Maggie turns on her heel to slam a kick into the other one. She gets behind Veronica, slamming a punch into Veronica’s failing shoulder. As Veronica hunches over Maggie puts both her arms under Veronica’s arms, lifting them and putting her hands behind Veronica’s head, lacing her fingers, as she tightens the headlock.

 

She leans her head down, whispering into Veronica’s ear. “You can’t take another round. Look at the clock.” Maggie shifts her so the clock is in vision. “Tap out now. You won’t last.”

 

Veronica shakes, trying to break the grapple but Maggie tightens her grip. She pushes Veronica to the ground, her knee coming and putting pressure on Veronica’s spine.

 

“You’re done.” Maggie hisses in her ear, and as she tightens her hold she tightens the pressure on Veronica’s ruined shoulder making a loud crack as she pushes into it. As she looks back to Veronica she swears there are tears in her eyes and for that second she feels bad but tightens her grip again. She watches Veronica’s hand, holding still. She tightens it again and Veronica screams through her bite guard.

 

The clock stares at her. _0:07._

 

Maggie pushes Veronica’s head closer to the mat and with that last bit of movement on her arm Veronica screams, her bite guard coming out as she taps on the mat. The referee waves his hand and clears it. Maggie immediately lets go, standing back up. As the referee goes to grab Maggie’s arm she helps roll Veronica over, lifting under her working shoulder and helping Veronica to her feet. She slowly makes her way to Veronica’s section where two medics are waiting. Maxwell Lorde stands on the other side of the fence, screaming at one league official before throwing papers everywhere and storming out.

 

Maggie sighs with a smile and takes a step back. The referee grips her wrist, holding it up to the sky and the crowd shouts and screams. She turns her head to her own gate where M’gann and Alex flood in first, surrounded by a crowd of reporters. One comes directly to her, pushing past M’gann and Alex. Maggie rolls her eyes and walks past her. She walks to M’gann, whispering in her ear as M’gann nods, handing a small object to her.

 

She tightens her hand to a fist and pushes past the swarming reporters to Alex. She smiles, accepting a kiss from Alex as reporters shout and cameras flash.

 

Maggie leans to Alex’s ear. “You didn’t say anything.”

 

“What?” Alex looks confused but with a giant smile on her face.

 

Maggie holds the ring up between her thumb and forefinger. As she holds it up the reporters go to a whispering buzz and the cameras flash faster. She rolls her eyes and drops to a knee with a groan. A few reporters laugh, as does she.

 

“Marry me?” Maggie poses it as a question this time.

 

Alex looks on at her with bewilderment but it turns to a smile and a thunderous nod. Maggie smiles, standing back to her feet and slipping the ring onto Alex’s finger.

 

“Does it fit?” Maggie shouts over the reporters whose whispering buzz went back to a screaming wave of questions and shouts. Alex nods her head as she kisses Maggie.

 

Maggie’s hands fall to Alex’s waist, lifting her up a foot or so off the ground, the reporters back away as she spins Alex once. As Alex comes back down she laughs through their kiss.

 

“I love you,” Maggie whispers to just Alex.

 

“Quicker than what Sara said,” Alex smirks.

 

“What?” Maggie looks on with confusion.

 

“Sara said it would take at least a year until you admitted that you love me.” Alex laughs at Maggie’s face of betrayal.

 

“I’m gonna kill her!” Maggie says with faux anger and a smile.

 

“After the wedding!” Alex says sternly and Maggie laughs. “I love you.”

 

The two lock in a kiss, ignoring the reporters, ignoring the thrumming of Alex’s phone in her pocket. Alex kisses Maggie fervently and Maggie feels like the entire world has been unlocked for her, all the pain leaving her from any past she had as if a wave came to start a clean slate. A life with Alex at her side. She pulls back and leans her head on Alex’s forehead as a reporter pushes a microphone between the two.

 

“Maggie, Maggie! Now that you’ve won, what are you going to do?”

 

Maggie chuckles, “I’m going to get married!” She shouts and the crowd still in the stadium becomes alive once more with screams and chants.

 

“Maggie! How soon will you start training for next season?”

 

Maggie turns to the side; seeing Veronica finally getting up, her body wrapped in cloth and gauze, the two of them make eye contact and Maggie smiles.

 

“Never. Veronica Sinclair is still the champion, I’m retiring.” Maggie waves to Veronica and then takes Alex by the waist and pushes through the crowd. M’gann behind them is shouting how there will be no further comment and Maggie just laughs.

 

“M’gann! Come on! We’re celebrating!” Maggie shouts as she gets out of the ring, motioning for M’gann to come with her. “I’m getting married!”

 

Alex chuckles next to Maggie. “You also beat Roulette.”

 

“Fuck that.” Maggie says as she kisses Alex again, M’gann following them as they flee the reporters and stadium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to find me on tumblr at [canaries](http://canaries.tumblr.com) and get access to chapters and other content early by [supporting me on patreon](https://www.patreon.com/NoxWrites)


End file.
